Love is Void
by Marmora F. An Nora
Summary: Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?
1. Missing

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi everybody, this is my next suikoden fan fictions, I hope you like it. Oh yes this fan fiction happen after Dunan Unification War.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Love is Void<strong>

**Chapter 1. Missing.**

In the morning in a big city called Gregminster there was a mansion, a household with four members. A man with a long blond hair was prepared a meal for the member of the household especially for the young master who also the master of the house, he just finished prepared the breakfast while the others still sleeping in their room, the man with the blond hair walked to the second floor to woke up his young master.

"Young master it's time to get up." The man said while knocking the door.

No answer, well that's what he was expected, since the young master was a heavy sleeper. Well, this time was something he would never expected. The man opened the door and he found no one in there.

"Young master, where are you, please don't scare me."

He looked around the room, then his eyes stopped to the bed, well not exactly the bed but something laid on the bed, a piece of paper or more exactly a letter, he took that paper and read it, then he screamed.

"NO YOUNG MASTER, THIS IS A JOKE RIGHT, PLEASE TELL ME YES, THIS WAS JUST ANOTHER PRANKS YOU MADE FOR ME RIGHT."

That really was a loud screamed, so loud that it made the other members of the household woke up and the people around the house looked at the house curiously.

"Ah, what with Gremio, screaming like that." A woman with blond hair peeved.

"Is it morning already?" A man with short onyx hair asked to no one.

The two of them walked to the second floor.

"What's happen, gremio?" The woman asked.

Gremio was frozen because of shocked.

"Hey, is the meal ready?" The man questioned.

"Forget about meal, Pahn. Come here see what's happen to Gremio."

"Young master must had pulled a prank on him, don't worry about him."

Pahn went to dining room and ate his breakfast, while the woman examining the frozen Gremio, she then saw the paper in Gremio's hand, and she took it then read it.

"Oh no Pahn, it's terrible, come here hurry."

"What is it, Cleo?" Pahn said after finished his meal and went to Cleo.

"Read it." Cleo said while giving the letter to Pahn.

Pahn took the letter and read it loudly.

'_To Gremio, Cleo, and Pahn_

_ I am sorry that I did it so suddenly, but I really have to leave and perhaps I won't return, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself and please don't look for me, thank you for all you had done for me._

_Tir McDohl_'

"Why did young master write my name on the last?" Pahn bemused.

"Don't bother about it, it's serious, young master is missing. What should we do now?" Cleo asked panicky.

"How about it, we wake Gremio up first and then go look for young master."

"That's a good idea, hey Gremio wake up." Cleo was shaking Gremio's body.

"Huh, what's just happen to me?" Gremio said perplexedly.

Cleo showed Gremio the letter and he began to scream again.

Gremio screamed. "OH NO…"

Pahn closed his mouth.

"Calm down Gremio, we have to look for young master." Pahn said.

"That's right. It's weird that you're so high spirit, Pahn." Gremio bemused.

"Well, that's because he just ate his breakfast." Cleo said.

"Can we focus on the problem right now?" Pahn annoyed.

**Meanwhile in Rokkaku.**

"Do we have to report it to Chief Hanzo?"

"Of course we have to, you noticed it too right."

"Noticed what?"

"Kasumi had been acting strange since the war a few months ago."

"Really, I don't noticed at all, maybe you thinking about her too much, Sasuke."

"I AM NOT, come on its serious." Sasuke peeved.

"You know, Kasumi may get punish later."

"They will find out about it anyway."

"Maybe she will return."

"We can't wait any longer, Mondo."

"All right, do what you want."

Sasuke and Mondo walked towards the chief's house then entered it.

"Chief Hanzo, we have to report something." Sasuke said.

"What is it Sasuke?" The chief said.

"Kasumi is missing." Sasuke said.

"How long it had been?" The chief said.

"About a few days." Sasuke said.

"Mondo, what do you think about it?" The chief said.

"Well, it does seem serious. Since Kasumi didn't left any message, maybe something happens to her." Mondo explained.

"Oh right, you may make a search team and go look for her, and you Sasuke stay in Rokkaku and wait for her, maybe she will return." The chief ordered.

"Why I am the one who have to wait, can I go search for her too?" Sasuke requested.

"Sasuke, just do what the chief said." Mondo advised.

"Huh, fine then." Sasuke sulked.

After a while, Monde had made a search team then their left Rokkaku, Sasuke saw them off while sighed.

"So Mondo, you think where we should go first?" One of the ninjas asked.

"_Well, it isn't like that I know Kasumi so well, but maybe she was going there._" Mondo thought. "Fuma, we better search at Gregminster first."

**Meanwhile somewhere unknown.**

"Did I choose the right choice?"

**Flashback begins.**

Early in the morning a boy wearing green and purple bandanna and brown cape walking on the forest path called Banner Pass. He then looked at his right hand that just shone a weak light from inside his glove, he stopped.

"I never thought I will meet you here." The boy said, and then a figure appeared behind him.

"How did you notice my presence, Master Tir?" The girl with short onyx hair and teal eyes questioned.

Tir was just silent.

"How did you know I am here, Kasumi?" Tir demanded.

"I know sooner or later you will leave, so I patrol all the check point in Toran."

"How did you know I will leave?"

"Remember a few days ago, we spent time together in your secret place, I noticed the looked in your face said that you want to leave."

"Then, you understand right, I have to leave."

"I don't know why you wanted to leave, but will you return?" Kasumi said expectantly.

"No, I won't return."

"But, but why?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Then, can I go with you?" Kasumi requested.

**Flashback end.**

"Huh, forget about it, I have made up my mind."

**Back in Rokkaku.**

Sasuke had been waiting for either Kasumi or Mondo returned back, he keep standing in front of the entrance.

"Where is Kasumi, has Mondo find her?"

* * *

><p>Well, I am sorry that this chapter is really short, well I hope you enjoy it. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p>

By the way I just closed my last poll, here is the result.

Which one is your favourite Tenkai Star/Chief Star of Heaven?

Tir McDohl : 1

Riou : 3

Thomas : 0

Lazlo : 1

Freyjadour Falenas : 2

Sieg : 0

So, Riou is the best. I kind of curious why was no one voted Thomas and Sieg? I kind of like Thomas he is the cutest Tenkai Star.


	2. Mysterious Baby

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi again, now is the time for the chapter 2, I hope you like it. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewers, Hatsu Yukiya and Yuyukangkang.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Mysterious Baby.<strong>

In a cold night, a boy sat in a chair and had his head on his hands and his elbows on the table, someone then entered that room, but that boy didn't bother it.

"Sasuke, it's not good to daydreaming at night."

"Well, just call it nightdreaming then."

"Ah, you sure lose a lot of spirit, since Kasumi is missing."

"Don't talk about it."

"You know Sasuke, Chief Hanzo has regard Kasumi as a missing ninja and stop the search team."

"WHAT! How could Chief Hanzo do that?"

"Well, we didn't have a choice. Kasumi has been missing for almost one year."

"Huh, stupid Kasumi, just why did she leave?"

"Well, how about we check her house, maybe we will find some clues."

"Huh, that's right. You should have done it a long time ago, Mondo."

"I didn't have time, since I keep searching for her."

"Well then, let's go, hurry."

Sasuke and Mondo walked towards Kasumi's house and entered it.

"There is no one here."

"Of course, there isn't anyone here, Kasumi life alone after all."

"Well, Sasuke you inspect her room, I will inspect the rest."

"What, her room." Sasuke blushed.

"What's wrong, Sasuke."

"Oh, nothing."

Sasuke then entered Kasumi's room. Well, in there he would saw something he would never expect.

"Well, sorry Kasumi I enter your room."

Sasuke looked around the room, and then he saw something and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHH."

"Sasuke, what's happen?" Mondo ran to him.

"Mon…do wha...t is th…at?" Sasuke stuttered while pointed at Kasumi's bed or more exactly not the bed.

Mondo looked at the direction Sasuke pointed at and his eyes wide opened. There on the bed there was a sleeping baby wrapped up with red, pink and brown cloth.

"A baby?"

"But who…se baby is it?" Sasuke stuttered.

Mondo then picked up the red, pink and brown cloth.

"Sasuke look at these cloths, this red one look like Kasumi's clothes, the pink one look like Kasumi's scarf, and the brown one it looks like a cape, but I don't think Kasumi has a cape like this."

Sasuke then approached the baby but he stepped on something.

"Ouch my feet, what did I step on?" Sasuke peeved while looked at the floor.

Sasuke picked up that thing from the floor.

"Mondo, isn't this Kasumi's armour?" Sasuke showed the armour to Mondo.

"That's right, this exactly Kasumi's armour, there are also another parts on the floor." Mondo looked at the floor.

"So, you think whose baby is this?" Sasuke looked at the baby.

"Perhaps, it Kasumi's baby."

"WHAT!"

"Hey, keep down your voice. You will wake up the baby."

"Oh right, but that's impossible, Mondo."

"Why is it not possible?"

"Kasumi hasn't married yet." Sasuke was blushing.

Mondo sighed. "Sasuke, just how old are you?"

"About 14."

"_He stills a kid after all._" Mondo thought. "Well Sasuke, there is a possibility this baby is Kasumi's."

"And what is that possibility."

"You know, Kasumi has been missing for almost one year, maybe at that time she gets married."

"All right, but that's just a possibility, we can't sure yet."

"Did you notice it Sasuke?"

"Notice what?"

"This baby looks so much like Kasumi."

"Well, it does seem that way, but I don't want to think that way."

Mondo sighed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Forget about that, we have to report it to Chief Hanzo."

"Oh right, let's go then." Mondo picked up the baby.

"Are you going to bring the baby with you?"

"Yes, we can't leave the baby here alone."

"Ah, you're right."

Sasuke and Mondo then walked with the baby towards the chief's house then entered it.

"Chief Hanzo, we have to report something." Sasuke said.

"So, what is it this time, Sasuke?" The chief said while drinking tea.

"Huh, we are really sorry, to disturb your tea break, Chief Hanzo." Mondo said.

"Well, don't worry about it, so what's happen?" The chief said while gulping his tea.

"Chief Hanzo, we just found a baby at Kasumi's house." Sasuke said.

"Oh really, what do you think about it Mondo?"

"Well, I think maybe this baby is Kasumi's because this baby wrap with this red, pink and brown cloth, the red and pink one I believe to be Kasumi's clothes and scarf, and the brown one is a cape but I don't know whose it is."

"All right then, since the baby had been leave here, we have to take care of it. Mondo, is there anyone who wants to do it?"

Mondo and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Well, I will do it." Someone entered the house.

"Fuma." Sasuke said amazedly.

"Is it not a burden for you, your wife is pregnant, aren't her?" The chief said.

"It's okay." Fuma said.

"Are you really going to raise it, Fuma?" Sasuke reassured.

"Of course I am."

"Well, perhaps you want to investigate the baby's parents." The chief said.

"Yes, I really want to do it." Fuma said.

"Well then, perhaps you would like to inspect Gregminster." The chief said.

"Why is Gregminster?" Fuma asked.

"I just have a feeling that I had seen that cape in Gregminster before, since the red and pink cloth belong to Kasumi, perhaps the brown cloth belong to the father, well we can't sure yet, if Kasumi really are the mother." The chief explained.

"I understand who you mean, Chief Hanzo, actually I haven't seen him since Kasumi is missing, I will check that place." Fuma said.

"Hey Fuma, what are you talking about?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Just forget about it, well Fuma, I think this baby need a name." Mondo tried to change the subject.

"What will you name it, Fuma?" Sasuke said.

Sasuke, Mondo and Fuma then left the chief's house, the chief saw them left.

"Kasumi, did you really leave with him, this is something I always afraid the most since the first time you met him." The chief said while drinking his tea.

The chief then looked out from the window.

"It's okay to be selfish sometime, if this will make you happy." The chief said.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it, I am sorry this chapter is short too, do you enjoy it, if not please tell me. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	3. As cold As the Mist

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi everybody, do you enjoy the story so far. I update this chapter early because I have holiday, I hope you like it. The next chapter will come up the next 2 months. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewer Hatsu Yukiya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. As cold As the Mist and Untouchable like the Mist.<strong>

In the middle of a forest there was a hut and there were two figures observed the hut secretly.

"Are you ready?" The one with red clothes whispered.

"Anytime." The one with green clothes answered.

"Let's go…Wait, stop."

The two of them just about to enter the hut, but they saw a boy near the hut.

"What is he doing in there?" The red ninja snapped.

The boy then entered the house.

"Tiana, where are you?" The boy shouted.

"Brother! I am here?" A girl inside the house shouted.

"You kidnappers bastard, I will make you pay." The boy threatened the five men in front of him.

"What can you do, boy?" One of the kidnappers said.

"This." The boy raised his right hand. "Earthquake." His hand was glowing.

"He's stupid, he will destroy the hut." The red ninja snapped.

"Then, we better save the hostages before it gets destroy. It's good that there is someone as a distraction for the kidnappers." The green ninja said.

The hut was destroyed in an instant because of the earth was shaking and the hut became the kidnapper's grave.

"That was close." The green ninja said while running and carrying two children and the boy.

"Huh, what's happen?" The boy astounded.

The two ninjas then stopped near the destroyed hut.

"So, are you alright?" The green ninja smiled to the boy.

"He better apologize or I will kill him." The red ninja said while carrying three children.

"You can kill me, if you want." The boy said calmly.

"WHAT! Don't you realize what your mistake is? You almost kill yourself with the children." The red ninja mad at him.

"No, that spell won't harm the children. After all, I am a skilled magician, not a ninja who always depend on speed." The boy bragged.

"WHAT!" The red ninja said in blazing.

"Now, don't get on a fight you two, we have to bring the children to Gregminster." The green ninja said.

"Oh, right." The red ninja said.

"So, why are you two here?" The boy asked.

"We are assigned to rescue the children from the kidnappers." The green ninja answered.

"Yeah, until you interfere." The red ninja cut in.

The red ninja and the boy looked at each other with anger.

"So, what is your name?" The green ninja said to prevent the fight.

"My name is Philip." The boy with short crimson hair and mahogany eyes answered.

"Nice to meet you, Philip, I am Kaya." The green ninja girl with long blond hair and emerald eyes said.

"Nice to meet you too, Kaya." Philip smiled to her.

"And this is Misty." Kaya pointed at the red ninja girl with long onyx hair and teal eyes and wearing a pink bandanna.

Misty was just silent.

"Oh right, Tiana, are you alright?" Philip said worriedly to the girl who had been hugging his body.

"Yes, brother, I was so scared." Tiana was sobbing.

"It's alright now, we will go home." Philip reassured.

"Oh, what a sweet brother you are, I always want a big brother." Kaya said while looked at Philip and Tiana.

"Stop daydreaming, Kaya." Misty said.

"Ah, all right, at least I have you as a big sister, Misty." Kaya was hugging Misty.

"So, you two are sisters." Philip asked.

"Not really, it's just that her parents raised me." Misty said while trying to release herself from the hug.

"Ah, come on, just said we are sisters, that won't hurt you at all." Kaya begged after releasing the hug.

"Ah, let's just go to Gregminster now and report to the president." Misty said.

"Well, talking about the president, he is acting weird toward you, isn't he Misty." Kaya wondered.

"I don't bother it." Misty said.

"What do you mean by acting weird?" Philip puzzled.

"You know, when Misty is around, the president often looks at her with curious eyes." Kaya explained.

"Oh really." Philip looked at Misty curiously. "I know she is an uncanny girl."

Misty sighed. "Would you two stop talking about this nonsense."

**Meanwhile in Rokkaku.**

"So Fuma, is there any difficulty with her?"

"Not really, Chief Hanzo."

"We have been observing her since we found her 15 years ago to find some clues about her origin, but we still haven't found it, so what do you think, Fuma?"

"I don't know, what about you, Chief Hanzo?"

"Time will reveal everything, Fuma. For now just let the mist go as her please."

Fuma laughed. "Mist, the other ninjas often say she is as cold as the mist and untouchable like the mist, because of her great ability and cold attitude."

"Yes, that really fit her."

**Meanwhile in Gregminster.**

"Mom, we're back." A boy said while knocking the door.

A woman with long crimson hair and mahogany eyes opened the door.

"Oh, Philip, you found Tiana." The woman said while some tears fell from her eyes.

"Mommy, I miss you." The girl said while hugging the woman.

"I miss you too, Tiana." The woman sobbed.

"I am sorry mom, it's my fault that Tiana got kidnapped, I should have paid more attention on her." Philip apologized.

"It's alright. It's also my fault, because I always left you two alone to go to Magician's Island." The woman said.

"I promise, I will pay more attention on Tiana, I understand you have to go to Magician's Island, since you're Lady Hellion's apprentice." Philip said.

"Well, I am glad this entire bad thing had over, so where did you find Christiana?" A woman with short blond hair just came out from inside the house.

"Oh, Lady Cleo, you're here." Philip surprised.

"Yes, I have to calm your mother down." Cleo said.

"Oh, well, I found Tiana in a hut in the middle of the forest." Philip explained.

"Mommy, we met ninja." Chistiana said.

"Ninja! It sure brings memories, right Cleo." The woman surprised.

"So, you had met ninja before, mom." Philip inquired.

"Yes, well, why don't you and Tiana take a rest, you two must be tired."

"Oh, all right." Philip said.

Philip and Christiana then went inside the house.

"Huh, I glad nothing bad happen to Christiana and Philip." Cleo relieved.

"So Cleo, is it really okay for you to stay here for a long times?"

"Why? You want me to leave?"

"No, it's just that I worry about those two men."

"Don't worry about them, Gremio will get over it soon and Pahn only worry about who will make the meal when Gremio in this state, he even asks me to learn to cook."

"Well, this is because Tir hasn't return, right."

"Yes, we have been searching for him, but we find nothing."

"Well, about those ninjas, you think it's true."

"Maybe, but I never tell Gremio or Pahn about it, so you better don't talk about it too, Charlotte."

"Don't worry, I can keep my mouth." Charlotte reassured.

"Well, I better go back to the mansion."

"Ah, so you did worry about those two."

"It's nothing like that. It's just that I never enjoy stay at your house for too long."

"Huh, why is that?"

"There are too many cats here, I can't breathe, are you understand Miss Cat-lover."

Charlotte chuckled. "Yes I understand."

Cleo then left Charlotte's house and walked towards McDohl's mansion, she was about to entered the house, but she saw two girls and looking at them.

"You see Misty. The president still looks curiously at you."

"Don't bother it."

"You are no fun at all."

"I never was."

"Why don't you try to be a little fun?"

"I don't want to."

"Ah, come on."

Misty then disappeared with the wind.

"Hey Misty, don't leave me." She said while disappearing with the wind.

Cleo said. "Is that the one he talking about? So, her name is Misty, she sure looks like Kasumi so much."

**Flashback begin.**

"Pardon me. You are Lady Cleo, right."

"Yes I am, you are Fuma, aren't you."

"That's right."

"So, are you doing something in Kaku?"

"Yes, I am looking for Kasumi."

"Kasumi, I remember her, what's happen with her?"

"She has been missing for almost a year, actually Chief Hanzo had stopped the search team and regarded Kasumi as a missing ninja, but I have a special mission."

"Wait, wait, you said Kasumi has been missing for almost a year, young master also missing since that, and I am also looking for him right now, Gremio and Pahn are looking for him at Toran Castle right now."

"Actually, I need to talk to you regarding my mission."

"What is it?"

"A few days ago, a baby was found in Kasumi's house, and we believe that baby is Kasumi's, because the baby looks so much like her, but we aren't sure who the father's. That is my mission, to find the baby's parents."

"A baby! That's sure surprising, is there any clue."

Fuma took out some cloths from his bag.

"Yes, the clues we have is this red, pink and brown cloth, the red and pink one belongs to Kasumi, we think this brown one belongs to the father."

Cleo examined the brown cloth and her eyes wide opened because of shocked.

"You understand right, actually I and Chief Hanzo also though the same thing, so I inspected Gregminster the day after we found the baby and I heard the news about the missing of your master, I want to know what you think about it."

"I can't believe it, it can't be true, but this cloth really is young master's cape, but how something like this happen, well, I know that Kasumi love young master, but it's impossible."

"I understand your feeling, Lady Cleo."

"So, who take care of the baby?"

"Well, I the one who do it."

"You! Well, good luck then."

"Actually, my wife is so happy about it."

"You're married!"

"Yes, I married last year, and we about to have another baby soon."

"Oh, congratulation, then."

"Thank you."

"Oh right, can you please don't tell anyone about the baby, especially Gremio and Pahn, I think it wouldn't good if they hear it."

"I understand."

"Hey, Cleo, did you find young master?"

Fuma then disappeared.

"Not yet, what about you, Pahn?"

"Same with me, what we have to do with Gremio now?"

"You mean what we have to do with your meal?" Cleo said with sarcasm.

"Ah fine, why don't you learn to cook?"

"WHAT! Why don't you learn it yourself?" Cleo worked up.

"Well, you're a woman after all."

"It has nothing to do with that, just shut up and continue to look for young master."

**Flashback End.**

Cleo sighed. "I still can't believe it young master and Kasumi did something like that."

"Did you say young master, where is he?" Someone from inside the mansion suddenly came out.

"He isn't here Gremio, when will you get over it, he wrote it on the letter right, he can take care of himself, if he has a trouble, I am sure he will come back."

"I wonder when young master will get in trouble." Gremio said with face fell.

"Why do you still don't accept his leaving?"

"Just leave him alone, Pahn, since you only care about your meal." Cleo said.

"What can I say, I need meal." Pahn said.

"Go buy it at the inns or the shops." Cleo said maddeningly.

**Meanwhile in Rokkaku.**

Misty and Kaya just got back from Gregminster and arrived at Rokkaku, then they walked towards the chief's house, some of the ninjas around looked at them.

"Looks the cold ninja girl had come back." One of the ninjas flouted.

Misty ignored him but Kaya didn't, she approached the ninja.

"What did you just said?" Kaya was placing her knife at the ninja's neck.

"No…thing." The ninja stuttered.

Kaya then released that ninja.

"You better not say something bad about Misty, or I will kill you, that are the same for the others." Kaya threatened him with scary eyes.

"You don't have to do it Kaya that will only make your hands dirty." Misty commented.

"I don't mind dirtying my hands." Kaya said.

After Misty and Kaya left, another ninja approached the ninja who just got threatened by Kaya.

"Had you learn your lesson?"

The ninja surprised. "But Sasuke, I didn't do something wrong?"

"You looked down on Misty, isn't that wrong?"

"Huh, she deserves that."

"Did it because she turned you down?"

"Hmpm,, she so cold, she didn't respect my feeling at all."

"What kind of a man you are who got threaten by a ninja younger than you."

"They are the Deadly Sisters after all."

"And they deserve that title, so you better watch your mouth or you will get kill."

Sasuke left the ninja and he approached an older ninja.

"So, what's just happen?" The older ninja said.

"Someone just got threatened by the Deadly Younger Sister."

"Ah, you mean Kaya, that girl really got some skills."

Sasuke sighed. "They are the best ninja among their age that not a wonder."

"So, Sasuke, you still think about her."

"Don't talk about her, Mondo."

"I am worried about you, you know, you still feel depress about her leaving, you even never looks at another girl, do you want to stay single forever?"

"That isn't important."

"Sasuke, you have to forget about her."

"You know Mondo, I am trying but I can't, because that Misty looks so much like her, it makes me keep thinking about her."

"Then, how's about Misty?"

"Huh, oh no, she's too young for me."

"Ha ha ha, I am just kidding."

* * *

><p>So, what do you think about this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	4. Little Kasumi

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi again everyone, now this is chapter 4, I hope you like it. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewer Hatsu Yukiya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Little Kasumi.<strong>

In the morning in a hamlet called Rokkaku a girl walked towards a house.

"Misty, are you here?" The girl said while knocking the door.

"Yes, I am here, Kaya." Misty opened the door.

"Did you have anything to do today?" Kaya entered the house.

"Yes, staying at home."

"Then, that's mean you have nothing to do, right."

"So, why do you come here?"

"Meeting you. What else?"

"Then, why do you want to meet me?"

Kaya sighed. "Misty, why did you have to live in your mother's old house, you hate your parents don't you."

"Kaya, I chose to live here because I think I need to take care of myself, your family have done enough for me, they have raised me, I don't want to be a burden anymore, I need to take care of myself."

"Misty, you're not a burden at all, you know that right."

"That's enough, Kaya."

Kaya sighed. "Fine, just remember, you're always welcome in my family."

"So, why do you want to meet me?"

"Hey Misty, I have a riddle, do you want to hear it?"

"Go ahead." Misty said expressionlessly.

"What is the bitterest tea?"

"Well, for you, it will be all kind of teas, since you don't like tea."

"Yes, that's true, but that isn't the answer."

Misty was just silent.

"Hey, don't you want to ask what the answer is?"

"Fine, what is the answer?"

"Well, the answer is the tea you made with cold water."

Kaya looked at Misty expectantly as if waiting for something but, Misty was just silent. Kaya face fell and became irritated.

"Enough of it, Little Kasumi."

A shuriken flew past Kaya's neck then some sheet of her hairs fell off, the shuriken stopped at the wall behind Kaya.

"Don't ever call me by that name again or next time that shuriken wouldn't miss you." Misty threatened her with scary eyes. "You already know right, I have said it before I will kill anyone who calls me by that name, that's the same for you."

Kaya sighed then approached Misty and hugged her.

"Misty, I understand, you're sad, right."

"No, I am not, Kaya."

"Misty, perhaps you miss your parents."

"That's not true."

Kaya released Misty and looked at her closely, she raised her eyebrow.

"Why you not just cry?"

"Huh, what's with you?"

"You know, I never see you cry before, I even ask father, and he said the same, why you not just cry if you're sad."

"I told you, I am not sad."

"Did you understand what I want to say about the riddle?"

"What is it?"

"It's about you."

"What's about me?" Misty looked puzzled.

"You know, you're pretty and sexy, many boys like you, but you turned down all the boys who confessed to you with a very cold attitude, no wonder there are many boys hate you now, just like the ninja yesterday. You're the same with the tea, no matter how good looking you are, if you made it with a cold water no one will likes you."

"But, you don't like tea, so you don't like me too."

"Misty, it's just an aphorism, but for me it's okay even if you're cold or hot I still like you, not like tea."

"Where did you hear that aphorism?"

"Mhmm, somewhere."

Misty rolled her eyes. "You made it yourself, didn't you."

"Ah, fine that's right."

"You know, you sure are a wise girl, no one knows about it even your father, because you always pretend to be childish, but I noticed it."

"Then Misty, you understand right, what I want to say?"

"Kaya, don't bother the boys, I don't need them, or something people calls love."

"What's wrong with love, love is beautiful you know."

"I don't believe in love, there is only one thing I believe about love."

"What is it?"

"Love is void, nothing you gain from it."

"Misty!" Kaya shouted.

"Kaya, I won't change my mind."

"Fine, then." Kaya caved in.

"Is someone here?" Someone appeared near the door.

"Huh Sasuke, how could you eavesdropping girl's talk." Kaya surprised.

"I just come, I don't hear anything." Sasuke defended.

"It's rarely to see you around, I though you die out." Kaya raised her eyebrows.

"_Of course it is, since I didn't want to be anywhere near Misty, if it isn't because Chief Hanzo I wouldn't come here._" Though Sasuke. "Chief Hanzo called you two."

"What! When we can relax, we just came back from mission yesterday." Kaya complained.

"Just go already, maybe it isn't a mission." Sasuke commanded.

"Fine, let's go, Kaya." Misty said.

Sasuke then looked at Misty's head.

"Hey Misty, did you never take off, that scarf from your forehead?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, never." Misty said nonchalantly.

"Misty, why would you wear a scarf to covered your forehead. You should use it to cover your neck." Kaya bewildered.

"I like it this way." Misty said.

"Then, I will leave." Sasuke said.

Misty and Kaya then walked towards the chief's house.

"Hi chief, did you call us?" Kaya entered the house.

"Kaya, mind your manner."

"Father, you're here."

"So, what do you want from us?" Misty said.

"Misty, don't act so cold to the chief."

"Fuma, I act cold to anyone, even to you and Kaya." Misty said.

"That's Misty's devil-may-care attitude, so, what Chief Hanzo wants us to do?" Kaya said.

"All right, I want you two to deliver this box to President Lepant." The chief pointed at the box in front of him.

"Why did it have to be us? We just came back from mission yesterday." Kaya complained.

"I don't have another choice." The chief defended.

"How's about father? He doesn't have anything to do." Kaya pointed at Fuma.

"I have something to do, Kaya." Fuma defended.

"Enough, let's just do it Kaya." Misty left the house.

"Ah fine, then." Kaya sulked.

Misty and Kaya then left the house.

"So Fuma, did you find him?"

"Not yet, Chief Hanzo, but someone said to me he was seen in Harmonia before."

"Harmonia, isn't a war happened in there last year."

"Yes, that's right Chief Hanzo."

"Maybe you should check on him there."

"All right, Chief Hanzo." Fuma disappeared.

**Meanwhile in Gregminster.**

Kaya and Misty just arrived at Gregminster, and then Kaya saw someone.

"Misty looks. Who's that?"

"Who is that?"

"Huh, how could you forget about it already? That's Philip."

"You mean, the stupid magician boy."

Misty looked at Kaya who looked at Philip seriously.

"Go ahead." Misty said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kaya looked as if she was born yesterday.

"You want to meet him, right, so go ahead, I will deliver it myself, and I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, thank you Misty." Kaya hugged Misty.

"Go already, he just entered that house."

"Oh yes." Kaya released Misty.

"I will wait in front of the entrance." Misty said.

"All right, Misty." Kaya left her.

"Why did I do that?" Misty confused.

Kaya then walked towards the house Philip just entered.

"Hello, is there someone here?" Kaya was knocking the door.

"Yes, wait… aren't you the ninja from yesterday." Philip opened the door.

"Yes, nice to meet you again, Philip."

"Well, nice to meet you too again, Kaya."

"Ah, so you remember my name."

"So how did you find me?"

"Well, it's just a coincidence, I and Misty just came to this city then I saw you, so I came to this house."

"Ah, so that cold ninja girl also here." Philip said with irritation.

Misty face fell. "Philip, don't ever looks down on Misty."

"Oh, sorry, so where is she?"

"She goes to the president."

"All right then, do you want to go inside?"

"I would like to."

"Meow." A cat appeared there.

"Huh, a cat, is this your cat?" Kaya asked.

"Yes, actually it belongs to my mother, she a cat-lover, she has many cats in this house."

"Ah, that's so cute, where is your sister?"

"She is sleeping in her room."

"Oh, she must be tired about yesterday."

"Yes, come and sit here, Kaya." Philip pointed at the chair in front of him and sat at the other chair.

"All right." Kaya sat at the chair near Philip.

For some minutes the two of them only looked at each other with silent, until Kaya broke the silent.

"Where is your parent?"

"My mother went to magician's island."

"Wow, that's cool, what is she doing there?"

"Well, my mother is the apprentice of Lady Hellion."

"Oh, your mother is so great, how's about your father?"

"Well, he died a few years ago."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry, what's about your parent?" Philip asked.

"Both of my parents are ninja like me, my mother died long ago."

They were silent again. Then Philip broke the silent.

"Why did you so close with Misty, Kaya?"

"We grown up together, what else's the reason?"

"I think you have another reason, since you seem so care about her, when I called her a cold ninja girl."

"Well, I did have another reason, I never tell it to anyone even Misty, but I will tell it to you."

"What is it? Did she save you from instant death?"

"No, she saves me from loneliness."

"Huh, I don't understand." Philip boggled his mind

"My mother died 7 years ago, when I was 7, I was so sad and lonely since then because my father is so busy, the only one I have is Misty, well that time we still called her Little Kasumi, she only one year older than me, but she seems so strong, she said to me that time 'it's no use to be sad and cry for the people who aren't here anymore, you have to live on so your mother will be proud of you, and I still here with you', I look up to her so much, but I kind of sad because the Little Kasumi I knew that time seem to be more and more disappear."

"What do you mean disappear and why did you call her Misty now, if you didn't call her like that before?"

"It's happen after Misty graduated from Sparrow Manor, two years ago."

"Sorry, what is Sparrow Manor?"

"Well, it likes a ninja school for children." Philip was bug-eyed.

"Oh, so you two taught to be a ninja there."

"Yes, before Misty graduated from Sparrow Manor, she still the Little Kasumi I knew, but after she graduated she threw away that name and adopts the name Misty and her attitude began to change to cold and became colder every year, and since that many other ninjas said 'Misty is as cold as the mist and untouchable like the mist'." Some tears fell from Kaya's eyes.

Kaya looked so down in the mouth.

"You're alright Kaya."

"I just want to see Little Kasumi again." Kaya whipped her tears.

"What made her change?"

"Maybe it's because of her parents, she was abandoned when she was a baby, the name Kasumi is the name of her mother, her mother also a ninja at Rokkaku but she has been missing for a long times, actually we know about her parents because we eavesdropped the conversation between my father and the chief about a few years ago, that time Misty seemed so upset, but there is something we don't understand, they kept talking about him, but they never say the name."

"Maybe, they are referring to Misty's father."

"Well, I know Misty is sad but she never show it or not even crying, I care for her so much, I don't want anyone looks down on her."

"I won't look down on her anymore."

"Thank you, Philip." Kaya smiled at Philip.

"So, if you like to call her Little Kasumi, why do you have to call her Misty?"

"I have to, because Misty hates that name, she ever said that she will kill anyone who calls her by that name."

"Even you!" Philip was bug-eyed.

"Yes." Another tear began to fell from Kaya's eyes again.

"Are you okay?"

"I had said to myself, I will never cry again, but I can't hold my tears anymore, I love her very much even with her cold attitude, but its hurt so much to see her like that."

"That's just what love is, Kaya, sometimes it's so sweet and beautiful but sometimes it's also so bitter and hurt."

"Ha ha ha, you know Philip, what's Misty said about love?"

"It isn't good, right."

"Yes, she said 'love is void, nothing you gain from it', I afraid what if that's true."

"Brother." A girl appeared there while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh Tiana, you woke up." Philip said.

"Well then Philip, I think I have to leave now, Misty must be waiting for me."

"All right, come again sometimes."

"Really, I can come again."

"Of course, you can also bring Misty with you."

"Thank you Philip, can you keep what we're talking about a secret?"

"Sure."

"Thank you for hearing my story."

"It's not a problem."

"Well then, see you." Kaya left the house.

"See you too."

Kaya then left the house and walked towards the entrance of Gregminster and she saw Misty there talking with a man or more exactly the man trying to tempt her while Misty only ignoring him.

"Excuse me sir, what exactly are you doing with Misty, if you're trying to tempt her it's useless, she will completely ignore you, so just give up." Kaya approached them.

"So, her name is Misty, I always wonder about her name since the first time she appears here."

"So, you had seen her before." Kaya asked.

"Of course I am, don't you know who am I?"

"No, and I don't care" Kaya said.

"I am Sheena, the president's son."

"Oh so, you the president's son, I never know, the president has such a tempter as a son." Kaya insulted Sheena.

"Hey, what did you say?" Sheena said.

"You heard it right, you even tempt a girl who far younger than you." Kaya said.

"That's just a habit. Actually, I approached her to ask her something." Sheena defended.

"So, what is it?" Kaya demanded.

"Just ignore him Kaya, let's go." Misty said.

"Why, what did he ask?" Kaya demanded.

"So, your name is Kaya, you sure are pretty." Sheena tempted.

"Cut it out that habit of your and tell me what did you ask her?" Kaya blew a fuse.

"All right, I asked her, does she have a relation with Kasumi?" Sheena scared.

"Huh." Kaya looked at Misty's emotionless face. "We never hear that name before, who is Kasumi?" Kaya asked.

"Well, from what I heard, she is a ninja from Rokkaku and she was the vice chancellor and the representative of Rokkaku, well, right now is Fuma though, and there was a rumour a long times ago that she has a crush on Tir McDohl." Sheena explained.

"Who is Tir McDohl?" Kaya asked.

"You see that mansion over there, that is the McDohl's mansion, Tir McDohl lived there before, but he didn't anymore." Sheena pointed at the mansion.

"He didn't anymore, then where does he live now?" Kaya asked.

"No one know, he is missing a long times ago." Sheena explained.

"Then, who live in that mansion now?" Kaya said.

"His servants." Sheena said.

"Huh, his servants." Kaya raised her eyebrows.

"Well, that's it, I really miss Kasumi's beautiful face, and maybe the god heard me and sent you." Sheena looked at Misty.

"Let's go, Kaya." Misty said.

"Yes." Kaya said.

Misty and Kaya then walked out from Gregminster.

"Hey, come back again soon, you two pretty girls." Sheena shouted.

A shuriken flew past Sheena's right cheek and gave him a small cut on his right cheek. "AAAAHHHH." Sheena screamed.

"Did you have to do that, Kaya?"

"He should keep his mouth shut."

"Well, just ignore him."

"So, what do you think, Misty?"

"Huh, you mean?"

"About Kasumi, the one he talking about is your mother, right."

"I don't want to think about it."

"That definitely is your mother, and Misty you think could it be this Tir McDohl is your father."

Misty was just silent.

"There it goes again, your devil-may-care attitude."

* * *

><p>Well that's it the chapter 4, do you enjoy it. Pplease be kind to me and review it. Thank you for read my fan fiction.<p> 


	5. The Pink Scarf

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi there, do you enjoy the story so far, now this is chapter 5, I hope you like it. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewer Hatsu Yukiya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The act of love between both of us<em>

_Could it be void and fake?_

_For all of the strength we got_

_We will find out and see_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. The Pink Scarf.<strong>

At night, in a house in Rokkaku, a girl wearing pink bandanna sat on her bed while thinking of something, then a girl entered her room.

"Misty, I will go, then."

Misty was just silent.

"Ah, all right then, perhaps you want to stay alone, since we just came back from our mission at Gregminster, good night, then."

Misty stayed silent while that girl left her room and then her house.

**Misty's point of view begins.**

"_Do you have a relation with Kasumi?"_

"_There was a rumour a long times ago that she has a crush on Tir McDohl."_

_Why did I keep thinking about it? Who are they? Are they really my parents?_

_**They abandoned you.**_

_Stop it. Leave me alone, will you._

_**You don't need to think about them.**_

_**There is no such thing as love in this world.**_

_Shut up, what do you want from me?_

_**I want you.**_

**Misty's point of view ends.**

Misty closed her ears but the voice in her head didn't stop, she bumped her head to the bed, released her bandanna on the process, revealed her forehead and in her forehead there engraved a symbol, it glowed a weak light, it's a rune.

"I will never let you control me, you damn rune." Misty grabbed her bandanna and wearing it to cover the rune.

"Just stay silent on my forehead, I will never let anyone see you, since that day I have always hide you, and will be like that forever."

**Flashback begins.**

"Why are you here, Kaya?"

"I followed you."

"But, I told you, don't go to the forest, its dangerous here."

"But, I want to see, what kind of training you're doing in the forest?"

"No, go home."

"Ah, come on just let me go this time, Little Kasumi."

"But, what you want to see?"

"I want to know, why you are so strong, you know, you are the strongest sparrow among your age."

"I don't have any secret. You will learn all of it at Sparrow Manor."

"But, I will enter the Sparrow Manor next year, I want to know now."

"Why you are so impatient?"

"You told me, I have to live on and make my mother proud, I want to be strong, and so, my mother will be proud."

"So you still remember what I said last year."

"Of course, I will always remember what you said."

"But, my answer still no."

"Why you don't just let me go with you?"

"It's dangerous here, Kaya, I don't want anything happen to you. I am not strong enough to protect you. Can't you understand, I promise next year when you enter the Sparrow Manor, we will go training together."

"Really, you promise."

"Yes, I promise. Then, will you go home?"

"All right."

Kaya then walked towards her home but she saw something in red from far away, and then, came back to Little Kasumi.

"Why did you come back?"

"Little Kasumi, looks over there." Kaya pointed at the strange red figure.

Little Kasumi then looked at the same direction, and approached that figure, Kaya followed her from behind. After they became closer, they could saw there were two persons talking to each other.

"Aren't that father and the chief?"

"Ssh." Little Kasumi put her finger near her mouth.

Little Kasumi and Kaya stayed hidden while hearing at their conversation.

"Chief Hanzo, why did we have to meet in the middle of the forest?"

"Well, the ceiling at the house is broken. The others are repairing it now. We need to talk in a solitude place."

"Ah, it's must be because Kaya playing at the ceiling, I am sorry about it, Chief Hanzo." Kaya chuckled at that.

"It's okay." Chief Hanzo reassured.

"So, is it about Kasumi?"

"Yes, have you found her and him?"

"No, I haven't found both of them."

"Well, what about the girl?"

"Oh right, about Little Kasumi, she is a nice girl and a skilled ninja, she must be inherited that from Kasumi."

"Yes, it's just become another clue that Kasumi really is her mother."

"Yes, I think like that too."

"We need to find both Kasumi and him, and find out why did they abandon her?" Little Kasumi was bowled over at that.

"Yes, Chief Hanzo."

Fuma and Hanzo disappeared. Little Kasumi and Kaya still frowned in their hiding place.

"Little Kasumi, are you all right." Kaya looked at Little Kasumi's shocked face.

Little Kasumi was just silent and stood up. "Kaya, you can go home alone right, I will leave." Then she left that place.

"Little Kasumi!" Kaya shouted.

Little Kasumi didn't listen to Kaya and went far away and stopped at the old house belongs to her parents, at least that what Fuma said to her, and stood outside the house.

**Little Kasumi's point of view begins.**

This house, I used to come to this house to think about my parents.

Fuma always said that my parents died and this house was where they used to live.

So, all of that is a lie, my parents abandoned me.

Kasumi, that's the name of my mother, so I was named after her.

They said I look so much like her, nonsense.

"I'll show them I will be nothing like her, I'll surpass her, and I will throw away the name Kasumi, I won't use her name anymore."

_**Yes, that's good, despise them.**_

"Huh, who's that?"

I looked around and then I spotted something floating and glowing in the air.

_**Ha ha ha you don't need to know, but I have been waiting for you.**_

That thing approached me then entered my forehead.

I touch my forehead. "What happen?"

_**From now on we are one.**_

**Little Kasumi's point of view ends.**

A symbol appeared at Little Kasumi's forehead. The rune still boggled her mind. She ran to the nearest lake and looked at her reflection.

"AAAHHHHH, what's in my forehead?" In her forehead Little Kasumi saw a symbol, it glowed a weak light.

"Is this a rune?" Little Kasumi was bowled over. "What kind of rune is this? I can't let anyone see it."

Little Kasumi ran towards the house and entered the bedroom and opened the wardrobe, and then she found a pink cloth.

"I think this cloth will do it."

Little Kasumi then wearing that cloth in her head to covered her forehead more specifically the rune.

**Meanwhile in Kaya's house.**

Kaya kept walked back and forth inside her house because of worried.

"Where is Little Kasumi?"

A girl with pink bandanna then entered the house. Then, Kaya was all eyes at her.

"Huh, Little Kasumi, why did you wear bandanna?"

"I like it."

Kaya then approached Little Kasumi.

"Little Kasumi, are you alright?" Kaya asked worriedly.

"I am fine, Kaya, we better keep it a secret, don't tell anyone what we heard at the forest."

"All right, as long as you fine, it's okay."

"Of course, I will be fine." Little Kasumi smiled at Kaya then went inside the house.

Kaya felt relieved that Little Kasumi still had the same smile she had before, but one day that smile will be something she miss the most.

**Flashback Ends.**

Misty then fell asleep on the bed.

Everything became dark. Misty found herself in the middle of the darkness, she saw a vague figure in front of her, a man but she couldn't see the face, that man approached her then embrace her with only his left hand.

"Love is void, nothing you gain from it." The man said.

Misty then opened her eyes and sat on the bed.

**Misty's point of view begins.**

_That dream again, that dream just keeps on appearing, what does it mean?_

_**You don't need to think about it, but you do believe in what the man said, right.**_

_You the one who sent that dream, right._

_**Ha ha ha, that's right.**_

_You need more than that to control me._

_**Don't you realize, I already manipulated you from the inside and that shape your attitude.**_

_No, I won't let you._

_**Ha ha ha, sooner or later you will be mine.**_

_Why did you want me?_

_**I need you to fulfil my mission.**_

_What kind of mission?_

_**You don't need to know, ha ha ha.**_

_I have to leave._

**Misty's point of view end.**

Misty grabbed a valise bag then put some clothes, weapon and the other thing into it, then left the house. She arrived at the entrance of Rokkaku. She stopped for a while then looked at the direction of Kaya's house.

"Good bye Kaya, forget about me and don't looks for me." Misty whispered.

Misty then left Rokkaku.

"_Now, what do I do first?_" Misty thought out. "_Maybe, I should look for my parents then kill them." _Misty made up her mind._ "And, where do I go first?"_

* * *

><p>It's kind of scary, do you like it. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for read my fan fiction.<p> 


	6. The Sadness

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi there, how's the story you think, now I will present you the chapter 6, I hope you like it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. The Sadness.<strong>

In the morning at Gregminster, it was raining, a really heavy rain. It might cause a flood soon. In a house a girl around 10 with short scarlet hair and mahogany eyes looked out from the window.

"Ahh. Why it has to rain, now?" The girl whined, and then she sat on the nearest chair. "It's so boring."

A boy around 15 then appeared there. "Can I play outside?" The girl pleaded to the boy.

"No, you can't, you will get sick."

"I won't, my body isn't that weak."

"You can't, Tiana."

"Please."

"It's no use to beg."

With that last sentence Tiana sighed, but then she heard a noise, from outside, like something just fell, she stood up then attempted to open the door but her hand stopped by the boy.

"Tiana, I said no."

"Brother, I heard something from outside. I just wanted to see what it is?"

"Well then, let me see it."

The boy then opened the door, his eyes wide opened when he saw what was behind his door. He saw a body in front of his house, a body of someone he knows.

The boy shouted. "Kaya!"

The boy grabbed Kaya's hand and tried to find the pulse.

"Thank goodness, you still alive."The boy looked relieved.

Tiana who had been looking at Kaya from inside the house recognized her.

"Isn't that the ninja from before?"

"Yes, that's right, Tiana help me carry her inside."

"You said I can't come out."

"Now, you can."

Tiana then had a big smile on her face.

"For a while." The boy continued.

"Ah, fine." Tiana said with a sulk face.

**Meanwhile in Rokkaku.**

"Sasuke, did you find Misty?"

"Not yet, Chief Hanzo."

"Ahh, she already missing for one week, and we don't find any lead at all."

"Chief Hanzo, did you happen to know why she left?"

"I didn't know, Sasuke, maybe she had grown to hate Rokkaku."

"But, what's about Kaya?"

"Well, I am not sure about her."

"She the one who reported about Misty, right, then went immediately to look for her, without wait for your order."

"She just too concern about Misty, and she still hasn't come back since that."

"What's about Fuma?"

"He went on a mission before Misty is missing, and still hasn't come back."

"Mission? What kind of mission?"

"I think you already guess what it is."

"Is it about Kasumi?"

"Yes, that's right, Sasuke."

"You are still looking for her?"

"We need to find her. We need to know her reason, why she left Misty?"

"I understand, I will continue the search team."

Sasuke then left the chief's house with a gloomy face.

"I shouldn't have told him, right Mondo."

An old ninja appeared there.

"Well, I can't say that's a good idea, considering Sasuke's feeling to Kasumi."

"Yes, I know, but he needs to forget about Kasumi."

"Actually he tried, but can't, because of Misty existence."

"I understand."

**Back to Gregminster.**

Kaya slept on a bed, on the bed side there was the boy sitting and Tiana standing beside him. Kaya then opened her eyes. The boy stood up then looked at her eyes.

"Kaya, are you okay?"

"Philip, is that you?"

"Yes, I am Philip, stay on the bed, I will bring you some warm food to warm your body, I can't take off your clothes after all." Philip said with a laugh.

Philip then went to the kitchen Tiana followed him behind.

"Brother, you think what's happen to her?"

"I don't know."

"Oh yeah, what is her name?"

"Her name is Kaya, you remember she came here before."

"Oh really, she came here?"

"Perhaps you too tired to remember it that time."

Kaya silent on the bed, then Philip came in with a bowl of soup in his hands, and he gave the bowl to Kaya. Kaya ate it quietly while Philip sat at the bed side.

Philip only stared at her while observed her carefully. He still remembered the whole thing about everything she told him, also her face and appearance he still remembered about it clearly. Her strong looking emerald eyes, her shining long blond hair, and her cheerful face, but when he looked at her now he could only see a pair of weak looking emerald eyes, a hazy long blond hair, and a face full of sadness, what could have happening that could made this great girl became so fragile, he could only thing about one reason.

"This is my mother's room. She won't come back for a few days, so you can rest here."

Kaya didn't move her face to Philip, she just ate quietly.

"I will leave you then."

Philip then stood up and about to left until Kaya finally looked at him and made a voice.

"Give me a moment, then I will tell you, thank you for taking care of me."

"Don't worry about it, we are friend, right. For now, just take a good rest."

Philip then left the room, in front of him there stood Tiana.

"Can I talk with her?"

"No, you can't, let her rest."

"Ahh, it's so boring."

Philip then grabbed Tiana's hand then dragged her to keep her away from Kaya, then commanded Tiana to sit on a chair, while he sat on the others chair.

In the room Kaya still ate quietly, she turned down her face so no one could see that she was actually crying.

**Kaya's point of view begins.**

_Misty. _

_Why did you leave? _

_Do you hate me?_

_Am I not good enough to be your friend and sister?_

_Please, come back, Misty._

**Kaya's point of view ends.**

Kaya finished eating the soup and she whipped out her tears, then silent for a while.

"Philip, I had eaten the soup."

Philip then came in then took the bowl from Kaya, then gave it to Tiana.

"Take it to the kitchen."

"Why me?" Tiana Sulked.

"After that you can go outside."

"Oh, all right."

Tiana left with happy face.

Philip then turned his face to Kaya.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, you allowed Tiana to go outside so she can't hear us, right."

"Yes, so does this have something to do with Misty?"

Kaya turned down her face.

"Am I really easy to guess?"

"Not at all, we also just met twice, but from what you told me before, I think the only thing that can make you so miserable like this must have something to do with Misty."

"Heh, you're right."

"So, what's happen?"

"Misty, she is missing last week." Some tears came out from Kaya's eyes again.

"Don't tell me, you had been looking for her since that without took any rest."

"I can't bear the thought that she became farther from me."

"Last week? Isn't that when you come here?"

"Yes, I found her house empty the day after that."

Suddenly someone knocked the door.

"Hey Philip, why did you let Christiana play outside, she will get sick."

"Isn't that Lady Cleo's voice. Kaya stay here." Philip said.

Philip then ran towards the door then opened it.

"Oh, hi Lady Cleo."

"What do you mean by hi?" Cleo said while holding Christiana's hand in her left hand and an umbrella in her right hand.

"So, Tiana did you enjoy play outside?" Philip said.

"Yes, until Lady Cleo appear."

"What with you two, Philip, it's raining hard outside, how could you let Christiana play outside?"

"Well, brother has a date with a pretty ninja girl."

"Ssh." Philip placed his finger in front of his lip.

Cleo looked at Philip with curious eyes. "Is it true, a date?"

"Of course not, Lady Cleo." Philip said shyly.

"Yes, Lady Cleo, she is so pretty." Tiana exclaimed.

Philip shouted. "Tiana!"

"Well then, just let me in, so I will know who is lying." Cleo decided.

Philip sighed. "Ah fine, I didn't lie, but Tiana also didn't lie, except the date part."

"All right, so why is she here?" Cleo asked.

"We found her faint in front of our house, so we let her rest in mother's room."

"Oh, that's very kind of you."

"Now, why did you let Christiana play outside?"

Philip then approached Cleo and whispered something in her ear.

"We need to talk about something in private." Philip whispered to Cleo.

"What did you say brother."Tiana asked curiously.

"All right then, I understand, can I meet her?" Cleo said.

"Ah, fine." Philip sighed.

Philip then went to Kaya's room with Cleo and Christiana. Cleo's eyes wide opened when she saw Kaya.

"You." Cleo bowled over.

"Did you know her, Lady Cleo?" Philip asked.

"No, I just, I have seen her before in this city."

Cleo the approached Kaya, Philip and Christiana followed behind.

"Kaya, this is Lady Cleo, our neighbour and my mother's friend." Philip said.

Kaya looked at Cleo.

"Lady Cleo this is Kaya, she's the ninja who saved Tiana before." Philip said.

"I never thought you know her, Philip." Cleo turned to Kaya. "So, where is the ninja with long black hair with red attire who I always saw with you before?" Cleo asked.

Kaya turned down her face.

"Lady Cleo, I think we have to let her rest for now." Philip said.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Cleo. So, where do you live?" Kaya asked.

"Oh, nice to meet you too, I lived in McDohl's mansion, I am the servant there."

Kaya eyes wide opened. "McDohl!"

Kaya then looked at Cleo carefully.

"Philip, perhaps you're right, I need to rest, Lady Cleo, if you want to ask something, you can ask Philip, I told him almost everything, can you do it for me, Philip?"

"You mean about her, but you said it's a secret." Philip looked hesitated.

"Lady Cleo will be an exception then." Kaya said.

Kaya then lied her body down on the bed. Cleo, Philip, and Christiana then left the room, and they sat on the chair.

Cleo and Philip was about to talk, then they remembered something.

"What we have to do with Tiana?" Philip said.

Both of them looked at Tiana.

"Why did you two look at me?" Tiana tilted her head to the left with confusion.

"I will bring her to the mansion, Gremio and Pahn will take care of her." Cleo decided.

Cleo stood up then grabbed Christiana's hand then brought her outside with her umbrella.

"Lady Cleo, I don't want to go to that mansion." Tiana whined.

"Why is that?"

"The people there are weird."

"I am weird?" Cleo raised her eyebrows.

"Not you, the others two."

"Oh, you mean Gremio and Pahn." Cleo said. "Perhaps they are a bit weird, but they are a good person."

"Really?"

"Of course, now here we are, Gremio, Pahn, come here you two?" Cleo opened the door.

A man with a short onyx hair appeared.

"What is it, Cleo?"

"Now, take care of this girl for a while."

"What! I am not a nanny."

Cleo ignored him then let Christiana in and closed the door.

"See you." Cleo said.

"Wait! Damn that Cleo."

"Am I a burden for you, mister?" Christiana said with innocent face.

"For heaven's sake, Gremio come here, help me."

Cleo then went back to Philip and sat back. Philip looked at her.

"Will it be okay to leave Tiana there?"

"Don't worry. We only left her there for a while."

"Fine then, so Lady Cleo, what do you want to ask?"

"I have so many things to ask, which one I should ask first?"

"Is it about Misty?"

"Yes, so you know her too."

"Not really, I only met her once, she a very cold ninja."

"She is cold? Perhaps that's because of her difficult upbringing."

"Lady Cleo, why did you know Misty, and why did Kaya give you an exception?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Well then, she hasn't told you then, how closes you're with Kaya?"

"Not really close, we only met twice. Maybe, she hasn't got the chance to tell me."

"All right then, the fact she gave me an exception must mean that she also knows the true about Misty."

"The true about Misty, what do you mean?" Philip boggled his mind.

"Do you know who her parents are?"

"I only know her mother's name is Kasumi."

"Philip, you know I have a master before, right."

"Yes, your master is Tir McDohl, isn't he, but he has been missing for a long times."

"Yes, and there is an assumption that he's together with Kasumi, Misty's mother, therefore everyone though that he is Misty's father."

"What! So, is that the true?"

"It's just an assumption, but there is also no clue to proof its wrong." Cleo wondered. "It's surprising that she knows about it, I heard this information is a top secret in Rokkaku."

"Well that's true. She said she and Misty was eavesdropping her father conversation with the chief."

"Her father?"

"Well yes, her father was the one who took care of Misty since she was a baby, so Kaya and Misty just like sister."

"Oh, then she is Fuma's daughter, she must be taken after her mother since she looks nothing like Fuma."

"Fuma? Is that the name of her father?"

"Yes, don't you know, he is the vice chancellor and representative of Rokkaku."

"I know, it's just, Kaya hasn't told me that she is his daughter."

"Oh right, so what's happen to her? What make her faint?"

"Well, that's because she hasn't take a rest for one week."

"One week! What is she doing?"

"She is looking for Misty?"

"What! Don't tell me she left Rokkaku."

"Yes, that's right."

"What the hell, she just did what Kasumi did, just what the hell happen to this world."

Philip looked at Cleo curiously. "Lady Cleo."

"Sorry, I can't bear it, all of them just left without a reason, Kasumi, young master, and now Misty, I can't bear it."

"Kaya the same with you Lady Cleo, she loves Misty very much, what became of her now, is a proof of that."

"Well then, can you tell me, everything she told you?"

"Sure."

"By the way Philip, you said Tiana didn't lie except the date part, is that mean you also think that Kaya is pretty." Cleo chuckled.

Philip face reddened. "Lady Cleo!"

* * *

><p>What will become of this story you think. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	7. The First Encounter

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi there, how's the story you think, now I will present you the chapter 7, I hope you like it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. The First Encounter. <strong>

In rokkaku, inside the chief's house, the chief was looking out from the window intensely, as if something would come out from there. He sighed and gulped his favourite tea, and then someone just appeared there. The chief sighed.

He thought. "_Is it just me or someone really plan to always disturb my tea break._"

The cause of disturbance bowed. "Forgive me for my intrusion, Chief Hanzo. But, I have obtained important information."

"So, Fuma. What kind of information?" Chief Hanzo inquired.

"I've found him." Fuma stated.

Hanzo widened his eyes. "You meet him!" He asked. "Where did you find him?"

"In Seek Valley." Fume answered.

Hanzo had a thoughtful look. "So, what was he doing there?"

"He said he was visiting his friend."

"Oh, all right, so did you get something from him?"

"Yes, and from what he told me. Maybe, just maybe, our assumption for the last 15 years was wrong." Fuma said.

Hanzo raised his eyebrows. "Why you say so?"

"Kasumi wasn't with him and he said the last time he saw her was 15 years ago." Fuma informed. "And... well... he kind of surprise about our assumption about him and Kasumi. He said he never got involved that far with Kasumi. In order word, he pretty sure he isn't Misty's father." Fuma added.

Hanzo frowned. "This is unexpected, indeed. So, if we left out Master Tir from this, we have a lot more riddle to solve. Like, where did Kasumi go, if she wasn't with him? And more importantly who is Misty's father?"

Fuma also frowned. "We are getting nowhere. Also with Misty disappearance, this problem has become more complicate."

"Yes, not to mention Kaya is still looking for her out there and hasn't come back since then." Chief Hanzo added.

Fuma sighed. "Those girls are a handful. I feel bad for their behaviour because I didn't raise them well enough."

"You don't have to feel bad, Fuma. I know it was difficult for you to raise them especially after you wife died because of her illness."

"I will take my leave, Chief Hanzo." With that Fuma vanished from sight.

Without their knowing a figure in black had been eavesdropped their conversation. The figure disappeared with the wind without anyone noticing.

The figure went to the direction of Seek Valley. The figure smiled knowingly. "Finally, I can meet you, Tir McDohl, the so-called lover of my so-called mother."

**Meanwhile somewhere else.**

In a room a boy with purple and red bandanna sat in a bed. He looked deep in thought until he heard some knocks.

A man with chocolate hair and chocolate eyes entered the room.

"So, Tir, do you enjoy your time here?"

"Sure, Futch. Give my thanks to Captain Milia for allowing me to stay the night here."

Futch laughed. "Of course, she would allow you. She respects you after all."

Tir smiled. "By the way, where have you been?" Futch asked.

Tir tilted his head to the left. "I was in grassland not too long ago."

"You were visiting Luc, weren't you?" Futch said.

Tir smiled grimly. "Yes, I keep regretting that I wasn't there that time."

Futch looked at him sadly. "It's okay Tir. It's not your fault."

"I should have been there, at least to smack him across the head to make him realize that he isn't alone."

Futch put his hands on Tir's shoulders. "Tir, don't blame yourself. This is his choice."

Tir was silent for a while until he finally said. "Thanks Futch."

Futch smiled. "All right then, its late. I will see you in the morning." He then left the room.

Tir lied down on the bed. He still couldn't forget what happened at Seek Valley. It couldn't be help, after all, how many time people looking for you because their suspected that you were a father.

Tir frowned at the memory.

**Flashback begins.**

Tir was standing and looking around at the place where he last saw his best friend, Ted. He closed his eyes to feel his surroundings. He opened his eyes again when he felt someone approaching. He turned around and found himself face to face with a ninja in red outfit. He looked familiar. He searched his memories and found out who was in front of him.

The ninja approached him. "Long time no see, Master Tir."

Tir raised his eyebrows. "Are you Fuma?"

"Yes, well, I had been looking for you."

"Why are you looking for me?" Tir asked.

"We, the ninjas of Rokkaku, need to confirm something." Fuma stated.

"What is it?"

"Well, for started do you know where is Kasumi?"

Tir wasn't expecting that. It had been so long, since he heard her name. And Tir didn't plan to hear it again, especially not in Toran.

"I don't know. I never saw her since I left Toran." Tir replied.

Fuma frowned. "You sure? She has been missing for 15 years."

Tir face was expressionless, but inside he was shocked. "Is that all you want from me?"

Fuma looked hesitated. "Actually, there is one more thing I want to ask."

Tir raised his eyebrows at Fuma hesitation. "So, what is it about?"

"Well, umm... are you..." Fuma started. "It's kind of embarrassing."

Fuma approached Tir and whispered to him. Tir took some steps back after hearing what Fuma wanted to ask. He couldn't hide his shock.

Tir looked at Fuma in shock. "You... you... you..." He pointed at Fuma. "I can't believe it. You think I did that with Kasumi!"

Tir composure was completely gone and his face was red because of anger and embarrassment.

"I am sorry, Master Tir. It's just our assumption." Fuma apologized.

Tir tried to calm down. "Fine, please, tell the chief that I never got involved that far with Kasumi."

"All right, Master Tir."

**Flashback ends.**

Tir sighed. "_That was unexpected. Who would have thought something like this would happen._"

Tir mused over his last meeting with Kasumi 15 years ago, when she tried to stop him from leaving. "_What happened to you, Kasumi?_"

Tir continued to think about Kasumi until he fell asleep.

Tir found himself in his old room at McDohl's Mansion and he found a young man with long onyx hair lied down in his bed.

"**Hai Tir, you have a nice bed. Don't you want to come back here again?**"

Tir looked at him grimly. "How many times have I tell you NO, Souleater!"

The man laughed. "**Don't know. I lost count at my 37 attempt to change your mind.**"

"Forget about it, I won't change my mind."

"**You sure?**"

"Yes, so, whose appearance you use now?"

"**Oh, you mean him**" The man pointed at himself. "**He just someone that Ted met long times ago.**"

Tir sighed and sat at a chair. "What do you want to talk now?"

The man smiled. "**Well, I am just wondering, are you really sure that you don't have a child with that sweet girl.**"

Tir glared. "You and I know me and Kasumi never that close."

"**Oh really. Have you ever wondered that I might control your body when you are asleep and did it with her?**"

Tir eyes widened. "You're not..."

The man laughed. "**Ha ha ha, look at your face. Don't worry, I never control you body. Even if I did manage to control your body I will use it get her soul.**"

Tir glared at him.

Suddenly, the man glowed and then he stopped laughing.

He smiled. "**Look, who we got here.**"

Tir paled. The souleater only glowed when it near a soul it like.

Tir opened his eyes and he was back to the room in Dragon's Den. He looked around, he could feel someone present. He grabbed his staff.

He blocked a kick to his left shoulder. He saw his attacker, a figure with black hood. The figure then tried to scratch his stomach with claw.

Tir stepped back to avoid the attack. He was shocked to see the claw. "_That was Kasumi's weapon._" He thought grimly.

Tir managed to grabbed the figure hand after the attack and slam the figure down to the floor head first hard. But the figure managed to scratch his right hand in the process.

The figure was out cold. From the feature, Tir could guess the figure was a girl. Tir removed the hood to see the girl's face. Then, he stepped away from the girl with shock face.

"Ka... kasu... mi." He muttered.

Tir looked at the girl's face intensely. The figure had Kasumi's face with long onyx hair and Kasumi's pink scarf as a bandanna.

Tir was frozen in place until the girl woke up. And he found himself staring at Kasumi's teal eyes. But, in her eyes Tir saw something he never saw in Kasumi's. It was hate and anger.

The girl stood up quickly and studied Tir carefully. They continued to stare at each other for a while.

Then, Tir saw her smiled slyly, another look he never saw in Kasumi. Slowly, she walked to him, while Tir stepped away from her out of confusion. Suddenly, she took a fast step and pushed him backward.

Tir landed on a soft cushion, which he later realized was the bed. But, he didn't have time to ponder on that because suddenly the girl was in front of him. Her right hand was on his chest while her face just 5 inches from his face and she kept getting closer. He was panic.

Just when Tir was about to tried to get out from that position, the girl withdrew her face, but kept her hand in his chest.

"I understand it now." She told him.

Tir was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Master Tir, do you know who am I?"

"After my meeting with Fuma, I think I can guess who you are."

She smirked. "I know, and I take advantage of that."

"I don't understand."

She then moved her face closer to him. "You do realize what I was trying to do few minutes ago, am I right." She whispered in his left ear. "Or if you don't know. I will tell you that I was trying to seduce you." She then withdrew her face again.

Tir was blushing madly. She smirked at his expression.

She continued. "Of course, I wouldn't think that the great Tir McDohl would fall for such attempt." She moved closer to him. "Unless, Tir McDohl is madly in love with the temptress, at least at who the temptress lookalike."

The girl withdrew from him. "But, how did you know my feeling?" Tir questioned.

"I heard rumours, but of course rumours can't be trusted." She stated. "You think why I put my hand on your chest."

She looked at his confused face. "You know, there are some things that cause the heart of healthy person to beat faster and harder than normal, it was either because of anxious, panic, or love." The girl moved her face towards him. "You think which one is the cause of your fast heartbeat."

Tir looked away from her. She smirked. "Of course, it was an easy guess, right, Master Tir."

Tir didn't answer. He kept looking away from her with expressionless face. The girl then put away her hand and moved away from Tir, which made him felt relieved.

Tir then looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was seducing you, remember." She replied.

Tir was red. "All right, so what is the purpose of that?"

"I was eavesdropping Fuma conversation with Chief Hanzo this morning, when their said that you aren't my father. I was just want to confirm if that true or not" The girl explained.

"Then, what's that have to do with you seducing me. Don't you ever hear about talking!" Tir almost lost his temper.

She said. "I can't risk you're lying." She continued when she saw Tir was about to retorted. "While you won't be able to lie if I seduce you."

Tir looked confused. "What!"

"Don't you see, Master Tir. If you're my father then you must have did it with Kasumi before. But you clearly haven't." She continued. "Because if you have, you won't be shy with my advance, let alone panic." She snickered while Tir face was redder.

Tir really wanted to shout at her but restrained it because he didn't want to alert the dragon knights. He was pissed with this girl. He couldn't believe that this impudent girl was Kasumi's daughter. She was nothing like her except her look.

"Can you leave now?" Tir requested or ordered.

"Why should I? We were having fun." The girl stated.

Tir eyebrows twitch. "_You're the only one who having fun._" He thought.

The girl didn't seem to want to leave anytime soon, since she decided to help herself and stationed herself on a chair.

Tir sighed and decided to sit on another chair. "What do you want now?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?" She said it with a tone that made people didn't want to argue.

But it didn't work with Tir. "No." He said firmly. "Why don't you go home?"

"Maybe you don't know, but I run away from home a week ago."

Tir raised his eyebrows. "You do realize you just repeated what Kasumi's done."

"Really? Have Kasumi seduced you before?"

Tir looked annoyed. "Don't ever mention about that again." He said in dangerous tone.

The girl looked as if she didn't hear him. "So, what do Kasumi look like?"

"The last time I see her she looked like you but her hair is shorter. But her personality was nothing like you." Tir answered.

The girl looked grim. "Don't compare me to her. I don't want to be like her. You think why I threw away the name Fuma gave to me!"

"What the name he gave you?"

"He named me after her, Kasumi." She said the name as if it poison.

Tir looked at her sadly. "What will you do when you meet her?"

"Isn't it obvious, I will make her pay for leaving me? She will regret the day I was born because I will kill her for it."

Tir looked shock. "Do you think you will feel happy after you kill her?"

"No, nothing will make me happy now." The girl stated.

Tir narrowed his eyes. "I will stop you."

The girl looked at him intensely. "Then, I will kill you too."

The dangerous atmosphere then vanished when the girl said.

"So, can I sleep with you?"

That sentence caught Tir off guard and fell down from the chair. It couldn't be help, after all, how many girls said they will kill you then their next sentence were 'Can I sleep with you?'

Tir stoop up abruptly. "No, leave now." He restrained himself from screaming.

The girl stood up. "All right, good night, Master Tir. I hope the next time we meet isn't in battle."

The girl was about to leave but Tir stop her. "If you don't want to be called Kasumi, so what should I call you?"

"Call me Misty." With that she left.

**Meanwhile in Gregminster.**

Two figures were walking around the town. It was a man with blond hair and mint eyes and a girl with silver hair and rosewood eyes.

"So, Sierra. Can you feel any rune nearby?" The man asked.

"Not yet." The girl named Sierra answered.

The man sighed. "Just what kind of rune Harmonia wants me to investigate this time?" The man said. "Maybe I am should retire. I am too old for this."

"Quit your whining, Nash. At least I am helping you. So, just stop talking that you're too old for everything." Sierra snapped at him.

Nash said. "Anyway, why don't we looking for an inn, it's already midnight."

They walked to an inn and entered it. They walked to the innkeeper.

"Do you have a room?" Nash asked.

"I am sorry sir, we are full." The innkeeper said.

Nash frowned at that. "Huh, what now, Sierra, this is the only inn in this town. And I don't think my old body can't stand another night in the forest."

"What do you expect me to do? You want me to kill one of the visitors." Sierra stated nonchalantly.

Nash sweat-dropped at that while the innkeeper looked scared and shock.

"She was kidding, don't worry." Nash said to the innkeeper while dragged Sierra out from the inn.

"Seriously Nash, do you really want me to kill a visitor?" Sierra said after they were outside.

"Of course not, you're crazy." Nash sighed. "It looks like we will go through another night in the forest."

But sierra didn't hear him and looked at a mansion. "Why don't we try that mansion? Maybe they will let us stay the night."

Sierra went to the mansion without waiting for Nash's replied. "Sierra, wait."

Sierra knocked the door. And she was greeted by a woman with blond hair.

"What can I help you in the middle of the night?" The woman said.

"Can we stay here tonight? The inn is full." Sierra said.

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Fine, come in." The woman said. "I am a servant here. My name is Cleo. Welcome to McDohl's Mansion."

"It's a pleasure for us." Nash said. "My name is Nash and this is my wife Sierra."

"Nice to meet you, I will show you to your room." Cleo said.

Cleo led them to a room in the left corner. "This will be your room for tonight. We don't really have that many rooms. I hope you enjoy your night here."

"Of course, thank you, Lady Cleo." Nash said.

"Well, then, good night." Cleo then went back to her room.

Nash and Sierra then entered the room. Sierra sat on a chair while Nash threw himself to the bed.

"Finally, a real bed. Let's sleep together Sierra. It's not every day we get to sleep on a bed."

"Go ahead, I am not sleepy."

"Of course you are not." Nash said. "Whatever, Good night, honey."

Sierra closed her eyes in concentration and felt a rune at southwest, not just any rune but a true rune.

She smiled. "I found you, Tir McDohl."

* * *

><p>It was fun to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	8. Dear Sister

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi there, how's the story you think, now I will present you the chapter 8, I hope you like it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8. Dear Sister.<strong>

A girl with long blond hair in green outfit was running through the forest, until she arrived in front of the entrance of a hamlet. She grasped in surprise with the view that greeted her.

In the ground many body was littering around. She ran to her house and was shocked to find another body in front of her house.

She knelt down on the body and crying. "Father, father, please answer me!" She said while shaking the body.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around quickly and found someone who she suspected was he murderer of all the ninjas there, if the blood and evil smile in the person face was any indication.

The girl stood up and faced the person. "Misty, are you really Misty?"

The person approached her. "Sure, I am, Kaya, my dear sister." The smile still plastered in her face.

Kaya was down to her knees and cried even harder. "NOOOOOOOOOO, WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? PLEASE, IT'S NOT YOU. WHERE IS MY MISTY?"

Misty laughed. "Your Misty isn't coming back, Kaya."

Misty took out some shurikens and aiming it at Kaya. "Now, sleep tight, my dear sister."

Kaya was root to her place. She was either giving up or didn't notice the shurikens coming at her.

Kaya opened her eyes and got up from the bed. Her face was full with sweats.

"Thank god, it's just a dream." Kaya looked out from the window and noticed that it was midday.

Kaya was deep in thought and remembered that she was in Phillip's house.

Suddenly, the door was opened and Phillip entered the room.

Phillip blinked in surprised at her. "Oh, you awake."

"Yes, thanks again for letting me stay." Kaya responded.

Phillip walked towards the bed and offered a cup to her. "You want some tea."

At the sound of 'Tea' Kaya became nervous and eyeing the cup wearily, as if it will suddenly attack her.

Kaya then smiled nervously at Phillip. "I don't mean to be rude, but no, thanks."

Phillip raised his eyebrows at Kaya's strange behaviour. And suddenly, something seemed to hit him.

"Don't tell me, you don't like tea." Phillip said wearily, afraid to offend her.

Kaya's face became dark. "No, I hate it."

Phillip put the cup on the bed table and laughed heartily. "Mind telling me why?"

"It's just that I had a bad experience with tea." Kaya frowned.

Phillip looked at Kaya with amusement. "All right, so how's your feeling?"

"I am fine, now. I think I should leave now." Kaya said while getting out from the bed.

Phillip looked at Kaya worriedly. "You're sure."

"Perfectly." Kaya responded shortly.

Phillip led her out the room and to the dining room. In the dining room, they found a woman with blond hair sitting on the chair.

The woman smiled. "You're two having fun."

Phillip was blushing madly, while Kaya, who seemed to not notice the implication, sat at a chair besides the woman.

"So, Kaya, what's really happening?" The woman turned to her after teasing Phillip.

Kaya turned down her face and sighed. She looked up and began her story about her life with Misty until she left.

The woman and Phillip listened intensely to her story while eating the brunch that Phillip prepared for them all.

"Why do you think she left?" The woman asked.

"I don't know." Kaya answered solemnly.

Sensing Kaya's distress, Phillip spoke.

"By the way, where is Tiana?" He said while looking around.

"She's at the mansion." Cleo said with a smile.

Suddenly, Kaya's face brightened and looked at the woman pleadingly. The woman looked at Kaya knowingly.

"What do you want?"

"Lady Cleo, do you think Master Tir really is Misty's father?"

Cleo eyeing Kaya as if looking for something, then she sighed. "I am not sure about that."

"Could you tell me more about him?" Kaya said pleadingly.

Cleo then proceeded to tell Kaya about her master.

"I never see him again for 15 years." Cleo said to conclude the story.

Kaya frowned and suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh no, I should go."

Phillip and Cleo raised their eyebrows.

"If you don't mind I can teleport you to your destination. I believe you still haven't regained your full strength." Phillip offered.

Kaya raised her eyebrows. "Huh, teleport me? How can you do that?"

Phillip smirked. "Wait here."

Phillip left the dining room, while Kaya was looking at Cleo as if asking for an explanation, but Cleo only shrugged off. Then, Phillip came back with a rod in his hand.

"So, what is it about?" Kaya asked.

Phillip smirked. "Kaya, I offended. Did you forget I am a magician?"

"Magician-in-training is more specifically." Cleo corrected.

"Lady Cleo!" Phillip said in annoyance.

"So, what's with that rod?" Kaya pointed at the rod in his hand.

"Well, this is my rod, say hello to Equine Rod." Phillip joked. "All right miss, where do you wish to go?"

"I would like to go to Toran Castle."

Cleo raised her eyebrows at that. "Why do you want to go there?"

"I will tell you later." Kaya winked at them.

"All right, brace yourself." Phillip began to whisper a chant then the rod was glowing. "Go!" Kaya then disappeared.

"What a great performance Mr. Magician-in-training?" Cleo teased.

Phillip sighed. "Please, stop teasing me, Lady Cleo."

Cleo laughed at that.

**Meanwhile in Toran Castle.**

Kaya landed inside the castle, she looked around and recognized the place as the basement. She walked outside the room and went into the elevator. She went to the highest floor and took the stairs to the roof.

She walked to the end of the rail to enjoy the view of the lake and the wind that caressed her face and blew her hair. She closed her eyes to feel her surroundings.

**Kaya's point of view begins.**

_I remember the day. It was the last time mother celebrated your birthday, Misty._

**Flasback begins.**

_That day was the first time mother brought us out the hamlet and we went to picnic at the most beautiful place we ever saw._

In the roof of Toran Castle there was a woman along with 2 little girls. They looked like they were in the middle of a picnic.

"What are we doing here exactly?" A girl with onyx hair questioned.

"Little Kasumi, just relaxed once in a while. Besides, today is special." The woman answered with a smile.

Little Kasumi raised her eyebrows. "What's so special about today?"

The other girl with blond hair grasped. "Little Kasumi, you forgot!"

"All right, what is it?" Little Kasumi looked irritated.

The woman and the blonde girl smirked and exclaimed with unison. "Happy Birthday!"

Little Kasumi only raised her eyebrows. "Is that it?"

The blonde girl looked disappointed with her reaction or lack of.

The woman laughed. "Sure, today is special, because today is your birthday, Little Kasumi." She added. "Now, you two listen, when I am not around anymore, don't forget to come here and celebrate your birthday, okay."

The blonde girl tilted her head to the left. "Mommy, what do you mean when you're not around anymore?"

"It's nothing." The woman said with a smile.

The blonde girl didn't look convince but left it at that, while Little Kasumi, looked at the woman with knowing look.

_I never suspected what mother was implying that time. But, I was glad that we continue our tradition and celebrate our birthday at the roof of Toran Castle just like mother's wish._

"So, mommy, what is this place?" The blonde girl asked.

"This is Toran Castle. Long time ago this is the home of a big army. I was also a part of that army." The woman said.

"What kind of army was it?" The blonde girl asked.

"It was an army that was created to overthrown the last emperor. It was a strong army consist of every representative of the village of this country." The woman explained.

The blonde looked in awe.

The woman smirked. "But, you know, what was more interesting about that army?"

The blonde girl shook her head.

"It led by a young boy."

The blonde girl looked startled. "You mean, as young as me."

The woman laughed.

"That's impossible, Kaya. How can 7 years old lead an army?" Little Kasumi stated the obvious.

Kaya blushed with embarrassment.

"Is there a point with this story?" Little Kasumi asked.

The woman sighed. "Can you endure some history lessons?"

"I don't see what so important about learning the past?"

"It's make you learn to not repeat the same mistake." The woman stated.

"Really?" Kaya asked.

"Sure, now let me tell you a story." The woman began. "There was a girl from our hamlet, who was also a part of the army. We were close just like sister. One day, she left the hamlet and never returned until now. No one knew what happen to her."

They surrounded with silence until Kaya spoke.

"What's the point of that story?"

Little Kasumi raised her eyebrows, because Kaya just copied her line.

The woman laughed. "I haven't finished yet, Kaya. Now, let me continue." She continued. "When she was a part of the army, she was falling in love with the leader, which was the boy I mentioned before."

Kaya looked confused. "What is falling in love?"

The woman. "Well, it is..."

Little Kasumi cut in. "You sure, that something a 7 years old can know?"

"Oh, that's right. I will save that explanation for later."

"But, mom..." Kaya pouted.

"Just leave it, Kaya." Little Kasumi said.

"Okay, where was I? Oh right, but the problem was my sister didn't have the courage to tell him. So, she left it at that for about 3 years." The woman continued. "Now, what do you learn from this story?"

Kaya's face was blank, while Little Kasumi looked uncared.

The woman laughed. "Okay, tell me when you get it?"

**Flashback ends. **

_A few weeks after that mother was dead because of heart illness, I never got what mother was trying to say that day. But, now I realized who mother was talking about._

**Kaya's point of view ends.**

Suddenly, she became tense when her sharp ears caught the sound of steady heartbeat, which mean there was someone else here besides her.

She opened her eyes and with firm voice spoke. "Who's there?"

She heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She turned back and found a boy around 15. She narrowed her eyes at him, because she could feel something from him. It's like an aura of years of pain. She studied the boy outfit and knew instantly who he was.

"Are you reminiscing the past, Master McDohl?" Kaya asked him.

He didn't look surprised that she knew his identity, but if he was surprised, then he's hiding it well.

"Who are you?" He asked expressionlessly.

Kaya bowed. "I am Kaya, a ninja from Rokkaku."

He sighed and muttered softly. "Why did I keep come across a ninja from Rokkaku?"

Kaya raised her eyebrows because she could hear what he said barely. Then, she turned back to see the view.

"I would straight to the point." Kaya started. "I assumed from what you said you had meet with my father, Fuma."

His eyes widened either because she could her him or the fact that she's Fuma's daughter or both.

Kaya continued. "Father must have told you about Misty's situation."

"If you're talking about my relationship with her, I already told Fuma that such thing never happens." He said.

Kaya turned back in surprise. "You mean that you're not her father."

"No." He answered shortly.

Kaya sighed. "That was unexpected, but considering what Lady Cleo told me about you, that was believable. Now, where can possibly Misty go?"

They were silenced for a while until he spoke.

"From what she told me, she was looking for her parents."

Kaya eyes widened. "You met her!"

With her ninja training, Kaya suddenly stood in front of him. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Where is she?"

He looked at her wearily as if she will attack him if he said the wrong thing.

"I came across her at Dragon's den last night." He thought. "_I don't thing I need to tell her about the killing and seducing part._"

Kaya's eyes full with renew determination. "I will find her, for the love of my parents I will find her."

He raised his eyebrows at her determination. "Why do you want to find her so much?"

Kaya looked at him. "She is my sister. I grow up with her, she save me from loneliness. Now, it's my turn to save her from it, although she would never admit that she needs saving."

He closed his eyes and opened it. "She definitely needs saving." He said while leaving.

"Saving from the devil in her." He whispered to himself.

Kaya raised her eyebrows at his retreating figure. She couldn't hear what he whispered because her hearing was blocked by the sound of the wind.

Kaya turned to the view again. "Happy Birthday, Misty." She muttered softly then continued to enjoy the view and the wind.

Unknown to her a figure in red outfit and pink bandanna was watching her. Just as the figure appeared then it disappeared with the wind.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	9. Leaving

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi there, how's the story you think, now I will present you the chapter 9, I hope you like it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. Leaving.<strong>

A figure in green outfit leaped out through the forest with the speed and grace of a ninja. The figure stopped for a while in the entrance of a hamlet then proceeded through it and landed in front of a house. The figure entered or more likely sneaked into the house. The figure proceeded carefully to a door an attempted to open it. Well, the key word here was 'Attempt'.

Before the figure reached the door someone coughed and said. "Stop right there!"

The figure flinched and sighed, then turned around to face up to the outcome.

The figure met eyes with a man with red outfit, he folded his hands in his chest and had an expression with clearly stated that he was mad.

"Um, hi father, I don't know you already back from your mission."

"KAYA AKATSUKA, YOU'RE MISSING FOR 1 WEEK WITHOUT PERMISSION, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION."

Kaya sighed she already knew she will face this kind of outburst from her father. She eyeing her father and raised her eyebrows.

"Father, where is your red hood?" She asked despite the serious situation.

Well, her father always wore it whenever he went to mission which was all the time, so it was rarely for Kaya to see her father without his usual red hood, therefore revealed his long blond hair which she inherited from him.

Her father looked unhappy with her question since he was expecting an explanation for her behaviour.

Kaya realized that she just made the situation worse, so she quickly apologise.

"I am sorry, father, I just want to find Misty."

"Why don't you ask for permission?" Her father asked sternly.

"I don't have time for that trivia." Kaya said calmly despite the situation.

"Kaya, I can't stand this behaviour of yours, you need to grow up. You're not a rogue ninja who can act as you please. You're a ninja of Rokkaku, you have responsibility for this village." Her father lectured her.

Kaya sighed because this wasn't the first time she got lectured by her father. For her, Misty was the most important above all else and she wanted her father to accept that.

"Father, you and I know that Misty is the most important for me. If become a rogue ninja can get me to her faster, then I will do it." Kaya stated with determination.

Her father looked shock then slapped her. "Open your eyes, Kaya. Misty left us, if she didn't want to stay, then you can't force her. There are many things that more important than her."

Kaya backed away from her father. "No, not for me, father. Let me tell you one more thing. If it wasn't because Misty I would have leave this village, because besides her I don't have anything to get attached to this place, now that she's gone I don't have any reason to stay, so good bye, father."

Before her father registered what she meant, she was already gone.

**Meanwhile inside a forest.**

A boy walked through the forest while looked around his surroundings. His left glove or something inside it had been glowing weakly for a while.

"How long you plan to follow me?" The boy stated without stopping his pace.

For a while no one answered until.

"Until, you're willing to speak to me, Master Tir." A figure in red appeared in front of him, so he was forced to stop.

Tir narrowed his eyes. "I will state my honest opinion of you." He stopped to see the figure reaction, but the figure only smiled sweetly which creeping him out.

"I really didn't want to meet you again, let alone have a conversation with you, Misty." He finally said.

Misty gave him a creepy smile then laughed. Tir was surprised, since he met Kasumi never once he saw her laugh, smile yes but never laugh. And to finally saw that laugh even if it from Misty gave him a pang of sadness.

"Stop it." He said with authority. "I already talk with you, can you leave me now."

Misty walked towards him. "You know, since that lovely meeting that we had in Dragon's den, I have been feeling a strange attachment to you."

Tir flinched at the mention of 'Lovely meeting' and backed away from her, since he didn't want a repeat of that so-called meeting.

Misty seemed to sense his uneasiness, because she gave him a satisfied smile. But, suddenly her smile disappeared and turned into a frown. She halted her movement and seemed to struggle against an unseen force.

"Stop!" She repeated. "Stop, stop, stop."

Tir raised his eyebrows at her words, because she didn't seem to direct it to him. But, who else she was speaking to, no one was there besides them.

Misty continued her monolog. "No, stop! This isn't me. Go away!"

She stopped struggling and seemed to regain her senses. Then, she looked at Tir with cold eyes. There was no playfulness and amusement in those eyes, which was shown earlier.

Tir eyeing her cautiously until suddenly she turned her back to him and walked away.

"Forget we ever met." She stated calmly as if she didn't expecting him to answer her.

And Tir didn't answer her, either because he didn't want to or didn't know how or perhaps both.

Misty leaped away in an instant and went into the forest. Once she was sure that she was far away and out of sight, she stopped and punched the nearest tree in frustration, which made her hands bleeding.

**Misty's point of view begins.**

"Damn it!"

I kept swearing while punching the tree, which was a pretty useless act since it was only hurting my hands not the tree.

I shouted. "Stay away from my mind!"

_**Now, now, why should I? I already told you that I have always been manipulating you from the inside with or without you're realizing it.**_

"Did you plan to turn me into a complete slut? Especially after the way you made me flirted with that guy."

_**Ha ha ha, of course not, I have my reason.**_

"Damn you, leave me alone!"

_**Well, that does remind me. It's about time.**_

"What are you talking about?"

_**It's about time to start my mission.**_

Before I could question the damn rune I caught a movement from the corner of my eyes. I was startled because I recognized that movement.

**Misty's point of view ends.**

Misty held her head and was struggling to keep control of her body, but she was losing it.

"Please, get away from here, Kaya." She whispered to herself just before she lost control.

**Meanwhile in Rokkaku.**

Inside the chief's house, the chief was having his usual tea break, which was about to get disturbed again.

"Chief Hanzo!" A ninja with red outfit suddenly appeared.

Chief Hanzo gulped his tea calmly as if ignoring the other occupant.

"What's the matter now, Fuma?" Chief Hanzo asked with a voice that indicated his irritation.

Fuma seemed to not notice Chief Hanzo's irritation or probably he just ignored it.

"Kaya left." Fuma answered shortly.

Chief Hanzo raised his eyebrows, and then groaned when he realized the meaning of Fuma's words.

"Another of my ninjas left! If this continues, Rokkaku will get bad reputation." Chief Hanzo sighed.

Fuma bowed. "My apologise, Chief Hanzo. This is because of my bad parenting skill."

"It doesn't matter anymore whose fault is it." Chief Hanzo added. "Now, tell me the detail, Fuma."

Fuma then told him what happen between him and Kaya.

"Chief Hanzo, I am sorry that you have to put up with her disobedience just because she is my daughter." Fuma said.

Chief Hanzo shook his head. "You're wrong, Fuma." He continued. "I never put up with her or anyone else just because a stupid reason like that."

Fuma asked. "Really? Then why? I thought that you will blow up anytime now."

"Trust me, I nearly did." Chief Hanzo added. "Kaya is one of my trusted ninja. Well, she isn't really as competent, but I trust her just as much."

Fuma turned down his face. "Well, now she left. You must be disappointed."

"Not really, I was actually expecting it."

Fuma looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Fuma, you probably didn't know because you were often out for mission. But, from my observation, I already know that she has no attachment to this village except Misty." Chief Hanzo added. "I know sooner or later she will do it."

Fuma looked defeated. "What should we do now?"

"I have no choice but to punish her, because she had declared herself a rogue ninja. I will send someone to retrieve her back and to undergo her punishment." Chief Hanzo stated.

"Who will you send?" Fuma asked.

"Whoever guarding my roof right now go after Kaya, now!" Chief Hanzo ordered with authority.

Fuma raised his eyebrows. "If I may ask, who was it that guarding your roof?"

"A capable ninja." Chief Hanzo answered shortly.

"So, who would be guarding your roof now?" Fuma asked curiously.

"Now that you mention it." Chief Hanzo stated while thinking about something. "Well, since you're here, can I leave it to you?"

"Of course, Chief Hanzo." Fuma said then disappeared.

**Back to the forest.**

Kaya leaped through the forest so fast because she knew Chief Hanzo must had sent someone to retrieve her.

She continued her pace until she sensed something. She looked in front of her and grasped when she saw that a barrage of shuriken was heading towards her.

She barely managed to avoid it. She landed on the ground and looked behind her, where the shuriken was embedded to a tree.

She looked around but she sees no one, but she knew better than to trust her eyesight.

"Come out!" She said firmly.

"Long times no see, Kaya."

Kaya was surprised but also happy. "Misty! Where have you been? I was worried."

Kaya walked towards her, but stopped when Misty held up her hands to indicate her to stop.

Misty gave her a creepy smile which made Kaya's flesh creep. It reminded her of her dream.

"I have been waiting for the day when I can get rid of you, Kaya." Misty started.

Kaya shivered. "_No, this must be a dream._"

Misty got in her fighting stance. "Now, let's settle it once and for all."

Kaya could only stand there with blank face.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you're wondering, 'Akatsuka' is a last name I gave Fuma and Kaya, I am sorry if I offend anyone with the same last name. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	10. The Clash of the Sisters

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi there, now I will present you the chapter 10, I hope you like it. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewer angelic. crystal.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Save me! Save our love!<em>

_Before it consumes by void_

_You are my only hope_

_To save us from myself_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10. The Clash of the Deadly Sisters.<strong>

In the middle of a forest there were 2 girls. They were standing before each other. The first girl wore red outfit with a pink bandanna around her forehead. She looked ready to fight since she was in a fighting stance. While the other girl with green outfit looked ready to faint.

The red girl looked at the green girl with an evil smirk plaster in her face, while the green girl looked at the red girl with a blank expression.

For a while no sound or noise was heard from the 2 girls or their surroundings. Then suddenly, the red girl leaped at the green girl and readied a kunai in her right hand.

The green girl was frozen in her place. She looked shock when the other girl leaped at her and kept thinking that it was a bad dream, more like a nightmare. But, she knew despite herself that it was real, but she couldn't do anything, she couldn't fight with her, not with her sister.

The green girl closed her eyes. She was giving up. She was accepting her incoming death.

As soon as she closed her eyes, she was face to face with a woman with a pair of green eyes giving her a sad smile and a disappointed look. But, she disappeared as soon as she appeared.

The green girl gasped and muttered. "Mother." While opening her eyes and leaped away from the other girl just in time before she met her death.

The red girl looked impressed. "So, you finally decide to fight, Kaya."

Kaya face was full with hurtful expression then it changed into determination. "Yes, Misty."

Misty gave her a smirk. "Well, let's see who die first."

"No!" Kaya said firmly. "I won't kill you. Do you remember what you said to me when mother died?"

Kaya paused to look at Misty reaction or lack of. She sighed and continued.

"You said I have o live on and make my mother proud."

"So, what of it, Kaya?" Misty said with uncared expression.

Kaya looked hurt, but shook her head and looked at Misty's eyes without hesitation. "My mother won't be proud if I give up without a fight."

For a while Kaya thought she saw Misty gave her a proud smile, but then it vanished as if it was never there.

Kaya cleared her thought and readied her fighting stance. Before her, she saw Misty wearing her famous claw.

Misty smirked at her. "I never thought I will use Max Sakura to kill you."

"Well, I also never thought I will become the victim of it, while before I only witness its power." She added. "Your mother sure picked a good weapon."

Misty eyes flash with anger. "Don't speak of her. Now, let's me see that dagger of yours."

In a flash there was a dagger in Kaya's right hand and it gave off green reflection.

"It's an honour for me to fight the famous dagger Emerald Flash, but are you really a worthy wielder like your mother." Misty taunted her.

Kaya had a firm look. "I won't let you down, sis."

"Your sister is death, Kaya. Then, when you died, the Deadly Sisters will be no more." Misty then disappeared from sight.

Kaya looked around her while sharpen her hearing to pick out even the slightest movement of her enemy, no, her opponent.

Kaya moved to her right and threw barrage of shuriken. A silhouette emerged from the direction of the shuriken and avoided them. Without pause the silhouette went to Kaya.

Kaya saw Misty approached her and attempted to stab her heart. Kaya put her strength in her dagger and block Misty's attack.

With a grace that developed from her life as a ninja, Kaya kicked Misty's abdomen. Misty flew away 8 feet from Kaya. She stood up immediately as if the kick was nothing and disappeared again.

Kaya screamed and felt a stabbing pain in her left shoulder, but she put aside the pain and attack Misty's arm that still attached to her shoulder, which resulted in a deep cut and small cries of pain from Misty's mouth.

Misty jumped away to gave them some distance and looked at Kaya with critical eyes.

"You are stronger than I thought." She commented lightly.

"Hah, and you are as strong as I imagined." Kaya talked back.

Suddenly, Misty threw barrage of shuriken at Kaya. Kaya jumped to avoid it. But, that was what Misty expected and jumped at her. Kaya couldn't move freely in midair, but she didn't give up.

Kaya spun in midair and stabbed Misty hip and landed on the ground with ease. While, Misty let out cried of pain and fell on the ground, but, few seconds later she got back to her feet.

Kaya didn't wait her chance, so the moment Misty stood back on her feet she leaped at her with an intention to cut her.

Kaya lost her chance, because Misty avoided her attack just in time. But, Kaya didn't stop and continued her slash attacks, but Misty dodged all of them and managed to scrape Kaya's abdomen.

They continued to exchange attacks, until Misty kicked kaya's already injured abdomen to send her flying away from her, but Kaya managed to slash Misty's bandanna.

Kaya landed 12 feet from Misty. She tried to stand but unable to, because her abdomen hurt whenever she tried to move.

She panted and clasped her abdomen. She looked at misty and saw her feet were walking towards her. She continued upward and saw her injured hip, and then the max sakura in her right hand covered in blood, and then the cut in her arm.

Kaya continued to look upward, and looked at her bandanna, but suddenly it fell. Her eyes widened while she looked at Misty's forehead. She was at a loss with what she saw.

After a while, Kaya finally found her words. "Misty... yo...ur... fore...head."

Misty looked shock then suddenly, she was in front of Kaya. Without pause she punched her abdomen adding the injury which result in Kaya screamed of pain then she fell into consciousness.

Misty looked at Kaya with grim expression, she looked behind her and found her bandanna was cut in 2 and was lying on the ground.

She walked towards her bandanna then picked it and undone the knot. Then she used the longer one to tie it in her forehead.

Misty walked back to Kaya's unconscious body. She readied the Max Sakura and attempted to stab Kaya's heart.

Wind blew in her face and she saw that the Max Sakura was blocked by a kunai. She looked up and saw a pair of firm brown eyes belong to a man with short coffee hair. Misty jumped away from him and landed 5 feet away from him.

Misty smiled sweetly at him. "Long times no see, Sasuke."

"Why are you doing this to Kaya?" Sasuke demanded.

"I am just sick of her, without me she is just like a lost puppy, don't you agree?" Misty answered offhandedly.

"Yes, you're right, but, that isn't a good enough reason to kill her." Sasuke stated.

Misty smirked. "You're intrigued me, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"I have always observing you to know why in all my life you always give me the cold shoulder." She continued. "And you know what the answer I found?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who would have thought that you were a secret admirer of that woman?" Misty taunted him.

Sasuke still looked at Misty calmly. If he was shock with her discovery, he hid it well.

All of a sudden Misty was in front of him. Sasuke startled but he stood his ground.

Misty smiled seductively at him. "You don't have to feel hurt anymore, you can have me. She and I are alike after all, don't you think so?"

Sasuke did the unexpected. He slapped her hard, very hard that it sent her flying and landed 14 feet away from him.

Sasuke had a cold expression. "You've changed."

Misty stood up with a bit difficulty.

"I know it wasn't you, but I still can't forgive your action years ago." Sasuke continued.

Misty raised her eyebrows. "My action years ago? What do you mean?"

Sasuke turned his back and walked towards Kaya's unconscious body, along the way he picked another part of Misty's bandanna that was cut and lying on the ground. He picked Kaya up and without looking at Misty he said.

"I never want to meet you again, Kasumi." He left as soon as the words left his mouth.

Misty was just staring at Sasuke retreating figure with confusion. If she wasn't confused, she must have tried to kill him for calling her Kasumi.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	11. Secret Talks

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi there, how's the story you think, now I will present you the chapter 11, I hope you like it. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewer warz77 .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11. Secret Talks.<strong>

In a dark place with very poor lighting, there was a girl lying unconsciously on the cold floor. The girl was slowly waking up. She grimaced and realized that her body was hurt. She tried to reach the wound in her abdomen that when she realized she was handcuffed. She opened her eyes and tried to sit. When her eyes landed on the bar, she let out a sigh.

"I take it I am in the Horn."

The Horn if you already figured it out was Rokkaku's prison. Only the Chief of Rokkaku and his special ninjas knew where its location and of course the ways in, around and out of it, that's also why there was never a prison break. Rumour said it was located underground and the girl thought so too, since she knew the layout of Rokkaku like the back of her hands and she never came across this prison.

No one really sure why it was called the Horn, rumour said it was because the bar and handcuff was made from the horn of monster. Now that from the feeling of the handcuff, she must say that rumour was true.

The girl tried to find a comfortable position and leaned her back on the wall.

"I really feel sorry for those monsters that lose their horn." She commented.

"Just like Kaya to feel sorry for something else instead of her own self even thought you are in a cage."

Kaya directed her sight to the source of that voice and she caught a sight of a ninja, more likely the Horn's guard. The other's prisoners and guards around must thought she crazy when she waved at the guard before her.

The guard looked pissed at her and walked towards her cage. Kaya then stood up and walked towards her bar. When they were facing each other, kaya smirked widely which pissed the guard more.

"If you try anything funny I will kill you." The guard threatened.

"Sure, thanks for the advice." Kaya countered with sarcasm.

The guard was about to attack her until someone else spoke.

"Stop!" It was said with that much authority which froze the guard.

A man appeared there and the guard bowed at him.

"Leave." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir Sasuke." All the guard said.

The guards left immediately while Sasuke eyes were focused solely on Kaya. He approached her cage and sat in front of it. Kaya followed suit by sitting in front of the bar.

For a while they were only engaged on staring match, until Kaya got bored and broke the silence.

"I take it you were the one who brought me back."

"Yes." His answered shortly.

"What happened to Misty?"

Sasuke lip twitched which Kaya noted as his way to show his hesitation.

"I admire your dedication, Kaya."

There was another silence and Kaya tired of it.

"What happened after I black out!" Kaya demanded.

"You're sure you want to know?"

Kaya slammed her head to the bar. "YES, TELL ME!"

"She tried to kill you." Sasuke answered with indifferent tone.

Kaya hung her head. "Oh" was all she said.

There was another uncomfortable silence, even Sasuke seemed disturb by it, until Kaya broke the silence again.

"Was it true that there was never a prison break here?" Kaya asked with a low voice.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the change of topic, but then he seemed to catch the meaning behind it.

"It's true."

"Well, I will be the first then."

"Good luck with that." Sasuke said. "Well, now put that aside because I have something to tell you."

Kaya raised her eyebrows. In her experience, Sasuke was never talkative which made her more curious with what he have to say.

"You are the first person I tell this." Sasuke added.

"Sasuke, we were never the best of friend, so in all honesty why you say all of this to me?" Kaya asked.

"Yes, we were never the best of friend, but you are the only one who understands Kasumi." Sasuke reasoned.

"So, it was all about Misty?"

"Yes, I found out something about her, but you may not believe me."

"Fine, let's hear it."

**Meanwhile at Gregminster.**

A little girl around 11 was playing around in the fountain with the golden statue. Suddenly, a boy around 13 approached her and pushed her into the fountain. The boy and his friends laughed at her.

"Serves her right." The boy said.

"Take that Eisenhower girl." Another boy said.

"Ha ha ha, that's what you get for become an evil witch." Another boy laughed.

The girl eyes became watery and she ran towards a house. She entered the house and slammed the door and cried.

"What's happened Tiana? Why are you wet?" The voice said with concern.

Tiana ran to the source of the voice. "Brother, they bully me again."

Her brother hugged her. "Hush, hush, its okay, now, change your clothes before you get sick."

Tiana stopped her crying and looked up her brother.

"Brother, did I an evil witch?" She said between hiccups.

Her brother looked surprised, but didn't show it. "Of course not, now hurry up, change your clothes."

"All right, brother." Tiana then left.

He sighed and opened the door. He went outside and looked around. He found a group of boy laughing near the fountain. The boys looked at his direction. He glared at them and they looked scare then ran off.

"They are lucky I don't bury them underground with my Mother Earth Rune." He muttered.

"Now that will be fun to watch." A voice said from his back.

He was surprised and turned around. Before he knew it he was pushed into a storage room and claw in his neck courtesy of a ninja he knew.

"Fancy meeting you here, Misty, especially with this circumstance." He said without fear.

"I admired your bravery magician boy, or should I call you Philip Eisenhower." Misty commented.

"Just Philip is fine." Philip stated.

Misty lowered her claw and released Philip from her hold.

"I never thought you are an offspring of an evil wizard." Misty stated calmly.

Instead off run away or scream like a kidnapped person normally did. Philip sat on a chair he found there and spoke.

"How did you know?"

"It wasn't hard especially with the rumour going on. I am just curious did what the rumour say was true?" Misty said while sitting on another chair.

"What exactly the rumour said?" Philip said.

"It said that your father destroyed some villages." Kasumi said while playing with a shuriken in her left hand.

"The rumour was true. My mother killed him with the help of many magicians." Philip told her.

"It must be hard to life with his blood, I can relate to that."

Philip eyed her carefully. "I am sure Kaya told you about it." Misty said.

Philip eyed the shuriken in her hand. He knew it will embed in him if he tried anything funny.

"You seem to get the message, so I will get straight to the point. I want your help." Misty stated.

"Then I guess it come to the part when I said if don't want to help what will happen?" Philip said.

"Then I will said I will kill your family because it seem threatened your life didn't really work." Misty answered.

Philip sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You can always choose to ignore me. At least I got my entertainment to scratch the body of your mother and sister." Misty smirked at that.

Philip glared at her. "Fine, let's hear what you want."

**Back to the Horn.**

"Are you sure about that?" Kaya stated in disbelief.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

Sasuke put something in front of Kaya. "This is the only thing I got from her."

Kaya looked at the piece of cloth and recognized it as Misty's bandanna. Kaya looked up to find that Sasuke already left, which pissed kaya off.

"Can he at least say good bye?"

Kaya picked up the cloth and saw something written in it. She looked closely and grinned when she realized it was the layout of the Horn. She took out something from her clothes which revealed to be a key that she stole from the unsuspecting guard who yelled at her.

"You will learn to never underestimate the Deadly Younger Sister." Kaya stated. "It's about time there was a prison break in the Horn."

**Back to Gregminster.**

"That's all I want from you." Misty said.

"Why me?" Philip muttered softly.

Misty heard it. "Because you're the only magician I know, also because I got something to hold you."

Philip glared. "And, keep it between us. Don't tell anyone about it especially Kaya." Misty added.

"Why not?" Philip asked with sarcasm.

"Well, you will find their dead body afterward. I will make sure it full of scratch." Misty said with indifferent tone.

Philip shuddered at the thought. "You're... you're... you're...I don't even sure what to call you since I promise Kaya not to look down on you."

Misty shrugged off. "Fell free to look down on me because I don't really care what people think about me."

"Kaya cares about it." Philip stated.

"That's her problem not me."

Before Philip knew it, Misty already disappeared. Philip left the storage room and looked around to find the glimpse of red outfit, but didn't find it.

"Can't she at least say good bye." Philip said while entered his house.

**Meanwhile somewhere else.**

A boy was fishing in a lake, but he had a blank look and didn't even care that a fish had caught his bait and swam away minutes ago. A man and a woman approached him from behind, the visitors thought that they could catch him off guard but, the boy had noticed their presence minutes ago.

"Who are you?" He asked without turning his back.

"My, my, did you forget about me already, Tir? I am hurt." The woman spoke.

At her statement Tir raised his eyebrows and turned around to face them. He narrowed his eyes at the woman with white hair and blood red eyes.

"Sierra Mikain, the coven mistress, it been a long time, since the last time I saw you." Tir replied.

"Ah, you still remember me." Sierra exclaimed.

Tir turned his attention back to the lake and said. "What do you want?"

"Well, for starter let me introduce you to my husband, Nash. He's a spy from Harmonia." Sierra said.

"Sierra, you're not supposed to say the last part." Nash exclaimed.

Tir was surprised to say the least, who would have thought the vampire queen would get married, with Harmonian no less, but he wasn't about to say it out loud, since he preferred to fish in peace.

"And, Nash was assigned to investigate a true rune." Sierra continued while ignoring Nash.

"Don't worry, it wasn't yours." She added with a laugh. "So, I am helping him with it, because I want him to finish it faster, so we can go to our honeymoon."

"Can you believe it, since we were married, he always leaving for his stupid missions, we don't even get to have a honeymoon!" Sierra exclaimed.

Both Tir and Nash sweat dropped at her.

"Well, what do you need from me?" Tir asked.

Sierra knew that Tir wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible, so he could returned to his peace alone, but she just like to mess with him, since in her opinion, the younger true rune bearer really needed to let himself go.

"Why Tir, can't I meet an old friend?" Sierra stated with a laugh.

She was replied with silence. She sighed.

"Fine, I just want to ask, did you see or feel it?" Sierra asked with a frown.

"Why do you ask me?" Tir asked back.

"Usually, true rune bearers can feel the others true rune nearby. But, from some reason it's hard for me to detect it. From what the Harmonian Bishops said this true rune is in Toran and it never appeared before." Sierra stated. "And, since you're originally from Toran, I thought I should ask you. Don't you feel something strange in Toran?"

Tir narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I did."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you're wondering, 'Eisenhower' is the last name I gave Lotte, Philip and Tiana, I am sorry if I offend anyone with the same last name. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	12. The Consequences

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi there, do you enjoy the story. I present to you the chapter 12, I hope you like it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12. The Consequences.<strong>

In a place that looked like a cave a girl in green outfit was running hastily as if her life depended on it. From behind her a barrage of shuriken flying towards her, but she dodged it easily. The girl focused on her steps and leaped forward to the light that she figured was supposed to be the exit. She didn't waste her time when she found the sun again, she quickly moved away from the cave and carefully not to leave a trail for her pursuers.

She jumped on a tree after another in the forest and she saw a village not too far from her. She stopped to look around and sighed in relief that she didn't see or hear any of her pursuers. She sat down against a tree to take a break.

**Meanwhile somewhere else.**

A man in red outfit was pacing back and forth, while an elder man looking at him with interest. Suddenly, the man looked at the elder man with a look of confusion.

"Chief Hanzo, forgive me for asking but why do you look so calm, when my daughter just broke loose from jail not to mention the Horn. The prison which is located deep inside a cave hidden in the forest which only our Elite Ninjas knows the location!" The man stated with concern.

Chief Hanzo only waved aside the man statement. "It's just a proof that, the Horn's guards still isn't good enough."

"Chief Hanzo, I believe it isn't only about the guards. Kaya certainly got a help." The man looked deep in thought.

"Fuma, I think you look too much into the situation. Kaya must be in luck because the guard carelessness with the Horn's zero experience with prison break. After all, Kaya is a formidable ninja." Chief Hanzo responded.

"Well, you're right, Chief Hanzo."

"Fuma, would you be so kind to return to your post. Certainly, the matter with your daughter can't be an excuse to neglect your duty." Chief Hanzo said seriously but there was hint playfulness in his voice.

Fuma blinked. "Of course, I will return to my duty, Chief Hanzo." And he left at that.

Chief Hanzo sighed and looked out from the window in his left side.

"Sasuke." He called out.

As soon as he said that a man stood in front of him.

"You called, Chief Hanzo." The man responded.

"I know it was you." The chief said without looking at him.

The man didn't give out any expression or movement to indicate anything.

"I don't know why you did it. By all mean I should punish you for helping a rouge ninja. What is your defence, Sasuke?" Chief Hanzo finally looked at his face.

"None, I help her because of my own freewill no less no more." Sasuke stated impassively.

Chief Hanzo sighed. "Sasuke, it pains me to regard both of you as a traitor, while neither of your action will cause the village downfall." He added. "But, you two broke the rules and I can't turn a blind eye from it."

Sasuke said calmly. "Chief, Kaya might still act like a child, but in ninja eye she is an adult. She might not seem like it, but she understands perfectly well about her status and responsibility as a ninja of Rokkaku."

Sasuke smiled a little. "It's true that she chose to ignore it and chose to chase after Misty. But, don't you think she already know the consequences and ready to face it. She isn't a child, Chief Hanzo, you don't need to protect her from her own action."

Chief Hanzo looked thoughtful and surprised with Sasuke's opinion of Misty, after all Sasuke not really the most sociable ninja.

"Tell me, Sasuke, why did you help her?" Chief Hanzo.

"It doesn't matter. I helped her that's what matter. You don't need to hold back with my punishment." Sasuke said.

Chief Hanzo knew that Sasuke must be trying to hide about it, but he couldn't force him.

"All right, Sasuke, from what I see, your action isn't really serious, so I will put you probation for 6 months. That's all, you're dismissed."

Sasuke left without another words.

**Meanwhile somewhere else.**

The girl walked silently through the forest towards the village she saw earlier. After a while, she arrived at the back of the village. But, she wasn't alone because there was a boy that was fishing in the lake. The girl studied the boy carefully, at first glance she already knew the boy's identity but decided to wait if the boy will regard her presence or not.

For few minutes both of them remained silence. The girl knew the boy should have decided to ignore her, so she decided to break the silence.

"How are you, Master McDohl?" The girl asked.

The turned around to face the girl, as if he was just noticed her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

The girl shrugged off. "I am on the run. What's about you?"

The boy turned back to the lake. "Kaya, just give it up, you're still have a life ahead of you."

Kaya knew exactly what was he mean, but decided to play the fool.

She titled her head to the left. "What does that mean, Master McDohl?"

The boy shook his head. "You don't have anyone to fool here, Kaya."

"_Yeah, right. He was far more experience in life than me._" Kaya though.

The boy continued. "I don't know how you will find her, but I know it will be pointless. She won't be back to you willingly."

Kaya looked downcast. "I know. I was hoping I can do something to help Misty. I will do anything even if I have to desert the village where I pledged my loyalty."

The boy sighed. "Honestly, you're a fool for abandoning your village."

"I know that. I don't regret to be a fool." Kaya stated firmly.

"What do you plan to do?" The boy asked.

"Would you help me looking for Misty?" Kaya got straight to the point.

The boy looked back at her. "How long have you planned to get my help?"

"You should be surprise with how many plan can you think in just few minutes. Next time you shouldn't be ignoring someone's presence." Kaya replied.

The rolled his eyes. "No."

Kaya blinked. "What did you say? I think I didn't catch that."

"With your ninja hearing, I doubt that you didn't catch it." The boy commented.

"Fine, but, why not?" Kaya asked.

"I didn't plan to have another run in with her, coincidence or not." The boy stated.

"Why not?" Kaya asked with fake curiosity.

"She got on my nerves." He told her. He would never explain in detail about their encounter for it was far too embarrassing.

Kaya could felt that he won't go into details, so she left it at that. Instead, she walked to him and sat beside him.

She smiled at him as if the conversation before never happened.

"So, how was it like to be immortal?"

The boy sweat dropped. That question sound too suspicious despite its simplicity. The boy realized then that this girl was trying to persuade him while trying to engage in conversation with him. Of course, it won't be an easy task to persuade him.

**Meanwhile somewhere else.**

In a forest a girl was sitting on a branch of a tree. She was staring at the sky with a pair of cold and emotionless teal eyes.

**The girl's point of view begins.**

_**You do know that, it was useless to ask for a help, even he is a magician.**_

I blinked. It had been so long since that rune was speaking to me and it always got on my nerves.

_I don't need your opinion._

_**I merely am stating a fact.**_

I groaned.

_What do you mean by that?_

_**It was useless because you will soon be mine.**_

I snorted and playfully said.

_When exactly is soon anyway?_

It was laughing loudly, at least it sound loud in my head.

_**Soon, it is right about NOW.**_

I immediately felt a sharp pain in my head, I clutched my head tightly to suppress the pain, but fail miserably. My vision became blurred and clouded. Then, suddenly all I could see was darkness.

**The girl's point of view ends.**

The girl suddenly jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. The wind blew furiously around her as if it was trying to get away from the girl. And darkness seemed to seep out from her.

She had a cruel and playful smirk embedded on her face. And let out a devious laughter which resonance through the forest.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	13. The Truth in a Symbol

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi there, do you enjoy the story. I present to you the chapter 13, I hope you like it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13. The Truth in a Symbol.<strong>

A boy with red hair was staring at nothing in particular when suddenly he blinked and looked at his left hand that was glowing weakly. He hurriedly put on gloves and called out.

"Tiana, I am leaving."

A girl with red head came out from a room and looked at the boy curiously.

"It is that time already?" She looked nervous. "Can I come along?"

"No." The boy said firmly.

"But, I want to know. What you do each time you left?" Tiana said.

The boy sighed and ignored her. He went to the door and opened it, but before he closed it he called.

"Let's go, Tiana."

Tiana looked at the door in disbelief and ran to the boy. She grasped his hand and smiled at him, but the boy didn't return the smiled.

"Tiana, don't misunderstand. I was going to drop you at Lady Cleo's place."

Tiana face fell. "I am not a thing that you can drop whenever you like."

"Yes, you aren't. If you're, I don't have to worry about who will be looking after you."

Tiana pouted.

They walked to McDohl's Mansion and knocked the door. The door was opened by Cleo.

"Hi, kids, need something?"

"Yes, can you look after Tiana for me?" The boy begged.

Cleo raised her eyebrows. "Sure, where will you go, Philip?"

Tiana spoke up. "Don't bother to ask, Lady Cleo, he won't answer."

She left them abruptly while the other two staring at her back.

"She looked mad." Cleo stated. "What happened?"

Philip rubbed his temple and sighed. "It doesn't matter, just ask her. I have to go now, thanks for your help, Lady Cleo."

"You're welcome."

Philip then went to the forest and looked around to make sure no one around. He stretched out his left hand and a staff appeared. He closed his eyes and chanted something. The staff then glowing and the boy vanished.

**Meanwhile somewhere else.**

In a recluse village, in a rune shop a person with brown cloak along with a hood that hid the person face entered the shop.

"Welcome to our shop, how can I help you?" The rune master greeted.

The person looked at the rune master from under the hood and said.

"Please call the mistress."

The rune master gulped and asked hesitantly. "And, who are you, sir?"

"She will recognize me." The person answered cryptically.

The rune master bowed. "I will get her."

After a while a gorgeous woman with silver long hair in high ponytail entered.

"It's good to see you again, my dear." She said sweetly.

"Likewise, Lady Jeane." The person said.

Jeane approached the person and pulled away the hood and saw a boy with short crimson hair and mahogany eyes.

"I have been waiting for you, Philip dearly."

Philip coughed and put on his hood back.

"Can you move away from my personal space, Lady Jeane?"

Jeane smiled seductively and stepped away from him. "Well, come in, Philip."

They both entered a room and sat in a chair across each other. Two cups of tea was already served on the table.

Philip was eyeing the tea which reminded him of a certain ninja who dislike tea. He smiled a little at that.

Jeane offered him the tea and they drank in silence.

"Well, I am assuming it is the time for that." Jeane broke the silence.

Philip showed his left hand and put away the glove. His hand was glowing brighter than before.

"Yes." He replied shortly.

Jeane looked him sadly. "Are you still keeping it from your family?"

Philip put on the glove back. "Yes, I don't need for them to worry about it."

"I will respect your decision, Philip. I owe you for ruining your father." Jeane stated after drinking her tea.

Philip sighed and looked away.

"I told you, I never blamed you for his downfall. He was the one who ordered you to attach the black rune on him. He was controlled by the rune. No one can stop it."

"I was wondering where your father got the rune."

"No idea."

They were in silence for a while.

"Should we start the ritual now?" Jeane asked.

Philip was staring into space then suddenly he blinked and looked for something in his cloak. He put out a piece of paper and put it on the table.

Jeane looked at the paper warily.

Philip studied Jeane expression while she examined the paper or more exactly the symbol on the paper.

"Lady Jeane, what can you tells me about this symbol?"

Jeane looked at Philip with grim expression.

Philip was surprised with Jeane expression, for she was never showing that kind of expression. This was only made him dreading the meaning of that symbol.

**Flashback begins.**

Philip sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You can always choose to ignore me. At least I got my entertainment to scratch the body of your mother and sister." Misty smirked at that.

Philip glared at her. "Fine, let's hear what you want."

"I want you to find out about it." Misty held a piece of paper in her hand and gave it to him.

Philip examined the symbol on the paper. "What is this?"

"Didn't I just ask you to find out about it?" Misty shrugged off.

"Why is this symbol so important for you?"

Misty put the shuriken on his neck. "That's for me to know and for you to find out like I ask."

"Fine, fine, have it your way. But, I never saw this symbol."

Misty pulled away the shuriken and smirked.

"That's the interesting part. That's why I ask you to find out. That's all I ask from you." Misty said.

"Why me?" Philip muttered softly.

Misty heard it. "Because you're the only magician I know, also because I got something to hold you."

Philip glared. "And, keep it between us. Don't tell anyone about it especially Kaya." Misty added.

**Flashback ends.**

"So, Lady Jeane, do you know anything about it?" Philip asked when Jeane didn't say anything.

Jeane looked at the symbol again with worried eyes as if to make sure she got it right.

"I should have known." Jeane muttered to herself.

"What is it, Lady Jeane?" Philip said worriedly.

Jeane looked at Philip and smiled, not her usual seductive smile but a sad smile.

"Philip, perhaps your father isn't as bad as we thought." Jeane said cryptically.

Philip raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Lady Jeane, you don't have to say it. I know my father and accept that he..."

Jeane cut him. "Listen to me, Philip. I know I am not the best person to judge people, but I know when I see the truth. And right now, I see it. I finally see the truth of your father."

Philip looked at Jeane carefully as if it was the first time he saw her.

"Then, Lady Jeane. What is the truth of my father?" Philip said calmly but on the inside he was scared for the answer that he would get.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	14. The Matter of the Heart

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi there, do you enjoy the story. I present to you the chapter 14, I hope you like it. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewers MagicMissile and .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14. The Matter of the Heart.<strong>

**Point of view begins.**

"**I want to talk.**"

I found myself surrounded by darkness with only the Souleater as my source of light.

_It was a female, a girl with short onyx hair. I wonder who she was._

"What do you want, Souleater?" I asked it or her.

"**You love Kasumi, don' you?**"

I narrowed my eyes.

"**What a stupid question, of course you are. After all, that was the reason you left or I might get her soul.**" She snorted. "**You're so pitiful, Tir.**"

I clenched my fist. "What's your point?"

"**No, what's your point!**" She pointed at me.

I raised my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"**Oh, don't you remember our meeting with the coven mistress?**" She asked mockingly.

**Flashback begins.**

"I just want to ask did you see or feel it." Sierra asked with a frown.

"Why do you ask me?" I asked back.

"Usually, true rune bearers can feel the others true rune nearby. But, from some reason it's hard for me to detect it. From what the Harmonian Bishops said this true rune is in Toran and it never appeared before." Sierra stated. "And, since you're originally from Toran, I thought I should ask you. Don't you feel something strange in Toran?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes, I did." I closed my eyes. "And, whatever it is, it wasn't in Toran anymore."

"What? So, we miss it?" Sierra's husband asked with a frown.

Sierra sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

"Yeah, I guess we should look for another lead." He said.

"Well, thank you for your help, Tir. I'll leave you to your peace." Sierra said.

Then both of them walked away.

**Flashback ends.**

"What's so important with that meeting?" I asked.

"**Why did you lie?**" She asked curiously. "**I've been around Toran for many years. You can feel a change because of that. That rune is still in Toran. So, why did you lie?**"

I looked away. "I have no reason to tell you."

She smirked. "**Stubborn, aren't you. But, you've also been my host for many years. I can read you like a book.**"

I studied her carefully. "Why did you want to talk, Souleater?"

She walked around me. "**I want to know why you wanted to protect her.**"

She walked towards me. "**That time when she touched you, I got the feel of her soul. It was nothing like Kasumi's soul, but it was the same at the same time.**"

She grinned. "**And you also felt it, didn't you? Kasumi's soul was warm, while the girl's soul was cold. Kasumi's was full of love, while the girl's was full of hate.**"

She stopped in front of me moved her face closer to me as if to kiss me. "**But, don't you feel that both of their soul was full of...**"

I looked away to get away from the kiss, so she only kissed my cheek. "**...sadness and loneliness.**"

I slapped her and she landed few feet away from me.

She continued as if nothing happened. "**And when I tried to taste her soul, I couldn't do it, because her soul was protected by a true rune. She is a bearer of a true rune. Her rune must be the one that is targeted by the Harmonia. She got nothing to do with you. So, why, Tir? Why did you protect her?**"

I sighed and sat down. "Didn't you say you can read me like a book, so why did you need me to tell you?"

"**I know what you're trying to do, but I don't understand the reason. I understand that you tried to protect Kasumi because you love her. But, the girl isn't Kasumi, even if she looks like her. I then thought that you might love her because of their likeliness, but I know you aren't that stupid. So, why?**" She said.

_I had been listening intently to what she said because all of it is true. I can't believe it that the Souleater have been observing me. I wonder what it wants this time._

"Is that all you want to say, Souleater?"

"**Did you plan to track down the girl?**"

"No."

"**Why did you let that ninja girl follow you?**" She asked. "**Also, she isn't that good at hiding.**"

"She isn't trying to hide. She wanted to let me know that she won't let me go." I explained.

"**So, why did you let her?**"

"She might get tired eventually."

"**You think so, it have been days.**"

**Flashback begins.**

"Fine, but, why not?" Kaya asked.

"I didn't plan to have another run in with her, coincidence or not." I stated.

"Why not?" Kaya asked with I noticed with fake curiosity.

"She got on my nerves." I told her. I would never explain in detail about our encounter for it was far too embarrassing.

Kaya could felt that I won't go into details, so she left it at that. Instead, she walked to me and sat beside me.

She smiled at me as if the conversation before never happened.

"So, how was it like to be immortal?"

I sweat dropped. That question sound too suspicious despite its simplicity. I realized then that this girl was trying to persuade me while trying to engage in conversation with me. Of course, it won't be an easy task to persuade me.

I sighed, while she kept talking and talking nonstop, it even amazed me that she managed to keep talking like that, but I was just looking ahead and ignoring her.

After a while I decided I was growing tired with this one-sided conversation.

I looked at her seriously. "Kaya, forget it."

Then, I left her there.

**Flashback ends.**

"**You aren't going to tell me your reason, aren't you?**" She asked with disappointed look.

"No, I don't trust you for that." I said. "Because. It's the matter of the heart."

The Souleater suddenly glowed. "**It seems the girl is the one that track you down.**"

I opened my eyes and found myself in my camp. Kaya was around 15 feet from here, while the presence that caught by the Souleater was moving towards me.

I could feel the Souleater pulsed strongly and it only reacted like that for Kasumi or Misty. And with the cold presence I felt, I could safely said Misty was coming towards me. For what? I could only guess, and my guesses were mostly bad.

**Point of view ends.**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p>

By the way, I just closed my last poll, here is the result.

Which one are your favourite Tengou Star/ Star of Conflagration?

Lepant : 2

Ridley Wizen : 0

Boris Wizen : 1

Sasarai : 6

Lino En Kuldes: 0

Raja : 2

Diulf : 0

Sasarai, the favourite Tengou Star/Star of Conflagration.

Please, check out my new poll.


	15. Tears of Regret

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi everybody, did you enjoy the story so far, now this is chapter 15. I hope you like it. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewers and MagicMissile.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The void is too strong<em>

_Our love will end_

_But, sleep tight my love_

_I will make sure it will end well_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15. Tears of Regret.<strong>

Somewhere in a clearing in the middle of a forest, there was a boy who was preparing a camp. After he was done, he sat on the ground and closed his eyes, as if sleeping. Around 15 feet from the camp a girl in green ninja outfit was observing the boy. She frowned at the boy lack of activity.

Few minutes had past with the boy and the girl still in the same position.

**The girl's point of view begins.**

I watched Master McDohl sitting in his camp. I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. I was starting to become restless and felt that it was pointless to keep following him.

_He was stubborn, I gave him that. What is his problem with Misty anyway? Something happened between them. I am sure of it._

Suddenly Master McDohl opened his eyes and looked around. He narrowed his eyes at the direction of southwest. He stood up and looked ready for a battle, while still focused his eyes on southwest.

_I was confused because he acted as if a monster will attack him. But, I don't feel any presence of monster nearby. So, what is he waiting for?_

I got my answer and gasped.

_Misty! What is she doing in there?_

I crept in closer so I can hear their conversation more clearly.

_I might also figure out the problem between them._

I stopped around 10 feet from their place and hid behind some bushes.

_I hope they didn't notice me and if they did I hope they just ignored me._

I snorted at my thought.

_Yeah, right, what kind of ninja am I._

Master McDohl narrowed his eyes at Misty, while Misty smiled evilly, which made me shuddered.

"What do you want, Misty?" I heard Master McDohl demanded.

It was silence after that and I thought Misty wouldn't answer. But, then she laughed like a madman.

Master McDohl looked angry. "You're not Misty."

_What does he mean?_

"You're right." Misty said.

_What is the meaning of this?_

"What did you do to her?" Master McDohl demanded.

"I just take over her body. I have been waiting for it for 15 years."

Master McDohl looked ready to attack. "What are you?"

"Why? I am the Void Rune, this girl have been my host for 15 years." Misty or more exactly the Void Rune answered while removing her bandanna.

I blinked when I saw the rune symbol on her forehead.

_What! A rune! Since when did Misty have a rune?_

**Flashback begins.**

I kept walked back and forth inside my house because of worried.

"Where is Little Kasumi?"

I saw Little Kasumi entered the house. Then, I looked at her carefully.

"Huh, Little Kasumi, why did you wear bandanna?"

"I like it."

I then approached Little Kasumi.

"Little Kasumi, are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I am fine, Kaya, we better keep it a secret, don't tell anyone what we heard at the forest."

"All right, as long as you fine, it's okay."

"Of course, I will be fine." Little Kasumi smiled at me then went inside the house.

I felt relieved that Little Kasumi still had the same smile she had before, but one day that smile will be something I miss the most.

**Flashback ends.**

_It must be that time. And, if I remember correctly I also saw that symbol before I fainted._

**Flashback begins.**

They continued to exchange attacks, until Misty kicked my already injured abdomen to send me flying away from her, but I managed to slash Misty's bandanna.

I landed 12 feet from Misty. I tried to stand but unable to, because my abdomen hurt whenever I tried to move.

I panted and clasped my abdomen. I looked at misty and saw her feet were walking towards me. I continued upward and saw her injured hip, and then the max sakura in her right hand covered in blood, and then the cut in her arm.

I continued to look upward, and looked at her bandanna, but suddenly it fell. My eyes widened while I looked at Misty's forehead. I was at a loss with what I saw.

After a while, I finally found my words. "Misty... yo...ur... fore...head."

Misty looked shock then suddenly, she was in front of me. Without pause she punched my abdomen adding the injury which result in I screamed of pain then I fell into consciousness.

**Flashback ends.**

I focused my attention to the pair in front of me again when I heard Master McDohl asked.

"What do you want?"

The Void Rune smiled evilly. "Of course, you want to know aren't you? My purpose is to bring this world into void. I have been waiting for very long time. I honestly lost track of time."

She continued with a sweet voice. "And, you know what. It thank to you that I get this opportunity."

Master McDohl looked angry and confused.

_I will be too. If I was told that I somehow cause the destruction of the world._

Master McDohl looked conflicted and when he seemed to come to a decision he attacked her. I was surprised, he moved so fast that I was sure I won't be able evade that attack, but she managed to block it with Misty's weapon the Max Sakura. I didn't even see her took out the weapon.

He jumped back and attacked her again, but she blocked him again. She threw some shuriken which was avoided by him.

She leaped at him and tried to attack his chest, but he managed to block her. He tried to kick her abdomen, but she dodged it.

They continued to exchange attack and surprisingly none of the attack met the intended target. They always managed to block, dodge or avoid it. I could only gape at their battle.

_If not because of the serious situation, I would have cheer on the sideline and shout 'What an epic battle.'_

I rolled my eyes.

_What am I thinking at a time like this?_

I focused on them again when they seemed to come at a standstill. Master McDohl readied his staff at her, but seemed hesitated.

"Explain, what do you mean?" He demanded.

The Void Rune chuckled evilly. "Oh, Tir. What make you so angry? After all it was you who left Kasumi in her sadness and loneliness."

Tir looked stricken but then became angry. He jumped at her with his staff readied to attack her. But, she jumped away.

He glared at her as if he wanted to kill her. I shivered and became scared for Misty's safety.

"What Kasumi have to do with this? She is missing years ago." Master McDohl told her.

"Oh, I know she is missing, it was me who made her leave."

He looked shocked. "How?"

"You don't understand Kasumi feeling, don't you?" Master McDohl glared at her.

"Your action left her heartbroken because she loved you with all of her heart. But, even then she couldn't hate you for it. She hated herself for loving you and regretted every second of it. She wanted to forget her love for you and released the pain of losing you, which in turn trapped her in the void." She told him.

Suddenly, Master McDohl appeared in front of her and grasped her shoulders. I blinked at his quick movement.

"WHERE IS KASUMI? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" He shouted in her face.

I was surprised when I saw tears fell from his eyes. I covered my mouth with my right hand and sobbed silently at this sad turn of event.

The void Rune grinned evilly at him. "How do you feel, Tir? That you left the girl you love to protect her, but because of it you destroyed her."

"TELL ME! WHERE IS KASUMI?"

She laughed. "She is dead."

I saw Master McDohl's tears increased at her statement and his face was full of regret. My tears also increased at seeing his tears of regret.

**The girl's point of view ends.**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	16. Positive and Negative Emotion

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi everybody, did you enjoy the story so far, now this is chapter 16. I hope you like it. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewer MagicMissile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16. Positive and Negative Emotion.<strong>

It was in the middle of a forest and there was no sound even from the animals or the wind. As if they were afraid to disturb the silent. But, there was a distinct sound of sobbing. It was a small sound that the passerby wouldn't be able to hear it.

The sobbing was coming from a small clearing, where there was a camp in there. A girl was standing there and there was a boy in front of her. The boy was holding a firm grip of his left hand on the girl left shoulder.

The small sob could be heard coming from the boy, while tears falling from his eyes. The girl was grinning as if his tears amused her and put her right hand on the boy right shoulder. The boy face was blank and his eyes were empty, although the tears were still falling, the boy didn't seem to be there anymore, more like his mind was elsewhere.

**The boy's point of view begins.**

I was sitting and hugging my knees to my chest. I was surrounded in darkness. I recognized this place as the place where I usually had a chat with Souleater.

_Now, that I was here, Souleater must be coming soon._

Suddenly, someone hugged me from behind and whispered to me softly.

"Please, don't cry, Master Tir."

I was surprised and turned my head at the voice. I found the smiling face of Kasumi sitting beside me. She touched my face and I felt it was wet, which made me realized that I had been crying.

She removed my tears with her hands, and then smiled at me.

"Don't cry. I am still here."

I couldn't stop the tears and hugged her close to me. She hugged me back and I felt so happy that I could feel her.

"Kasumi, I never wanted to leave you."

She ended the hug and gave me a sad smile.

"It's all right. Don't give up, Master Tir."

I tried to touch her to feel her again, but my hand went through her. She was vanishing slowly, while kept giving me the sad smile.

I was frantic. "Please, don't leave me."

She still vanishing and I saw a single tear fell from her eye before she vanished completely.

"No, Kasumi."

"**Don't you think you should stop this now.**"

I turned my head at the voice in surprise. And saw an old man.

"Soul...eater?"

"**Yeah, it's me. You're slipping, Tir. You're a mess.**"

"What do you mean?"

"**You're not using your head. The usual you would be yelling at me right now for the stunt I did earlier.**"

I gave him a blank look. He or it sighed.

"**Use your head, Tir. How was it that you see Kasumi here?**" Souleater explained. "**That wasn't her. It's only an illusion I put on you.**"

I was confused at first, but then I was furious.

I was on my feet instantly and shouted. "HOW DARE YOU, SOULEATER!"

Souleater gave me a serious look unlike a mischievous look he usually gave me. He gave me a thoughtful look and ignored my outburst.

"**Don't you realize the situation we're in?**"

I gave him a glare. He sighed.

"**Look Tir, we can argue later, but now you must focus on the Void Rune.**" Souleater said.

"Why are you helping me, you're not usually like this."

"**It was in my best interest to help you. You see, I need you as my host. Of course, I can get another host, but I can't guarantee that I will get a better host than you.**"

"All right. Then can you explain why you put that illusion on me?"

"**It was to snap you out from your guilt trip.**"

I glared at him. "Was that really necessary?"

"**I won't do it, if it wasn't.**" Souleater explained. "**The Void Rune was feeding on your negative emotion.**"

Suddenly, my body felt numb and heavy and I couldn't move my body.

"What happened?"

Souleater sighed. "**It seem like we're already too late.**"

**The boy's point of view ends.**

The girl right hand gripped Tir right shoulder and whispered. "Numb of Void."

Black energy came out from the girl right hand and surrounded Tir's body. After she finished, she removed her hand and removed Tir's hand from her shoulder. Then, Tir collapsed on the ground.

"I can't believe how easy it was to defeat you. Well, you're distracted by your emotion after all. Human are so pitiful. Did you even think that I might be lying to you?" The girl laughed.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the forest and kicked the girl away from Tir's body. The figure examined Tir's body and checked his pulse.

The girl looked at the figure and grinned. "I was wondering when you will came out, Kaya."

"What did you do to Master McDohl?" Kaya demanded.

"I just paralyse his body."

Kaya moved Tir's body from the clearing and into the forest and leaned him against a tree. Kaya then came back to face the girl.

"Are you really considering fighting me?" The girl asked.

"Yes, Void Rune. There must a way to release you from Misty's body." Kaya answered firmly.

"You have always been a pest to me, you know." The Void Rune said.

Kaya didn't respond her statement.

"You were always there beside Misty and surrounded her with your positive emotion. I really hate it. I am glad that I managed to convince Misty to leave the village. It was wonderful, Misty was clouded in her negative emotion, which made me able control her body. Now, I can finally get rid of you, Kaya."

The Void Rune produced a bow with the black energy and a black arrow appeared. She then fired the arrow at Kaya and shouted. "Arrow of Void."

Kaya leaped away from the direction of the arrow. She widened her eyes, when she saw the arrow was following her movement. She tried to move away from the arrow.

The void rune laughed. "The arrow will follow you anywhere, Kaya, because I was aiming at your disgusting positive emotion."

For a while, Kaya managed to get away from the arrow, but she was exhausted and she finally losing her pace. The arrow was slowly gaining on her.

"You might want to know that, if you get hit by the arrow, it's not only hurt your body but also weaken your positive emotion. And it will be easier for me to kill you."

Kaya was losing her speed and the arrow was gaining on her fast, but the arrow suddenly changed direction went into the forest and then a black light appeared. Kaya and the Void Rune looked confused.

A person with a brown cloak emerged from the direction the arrow went to. The person went into the clearing a stood between the Void Rune and Kaya.

The Void Rune looked angry. "What did you do to my arrow?"

"Your arrow?" The person sounded thoughtful.

Both the girls recognized the person's voice. The Void Rune narrowed the person, while Kaya looked surprise and confused.

The person removed the hood and revealed a boy with crimson hair and mahogany eyes. He looked thoughtful and narrowed his eyes at the Void Rune.

The Void Rune laughed. "Nice seeing you again, Philip."

"So, you are the void rune." Philip stated.

"Yes, I am. I take it you get the information I asked." The Void Rune said.

"Yes, thanks to you I got some interesting information."

"Well, can you share it with me?"

Philip raised his right hand and said. "Canopy Defense."

"I take it that's a 'no'." The Void Rune stated.

"Well, now you can't hit us with that arrow of your for a while."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	17. The Void Rune

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi everybody, did you enjoy the story so far, now this is chapter 17. I hope you like it. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewer MagicMissile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17. The Void Rune.<strong>

In a recluse village, inside a rune shop, there was a beautiful woman with silver long hair. She sat alone in a room in the back of the shop. She was looking at a piece of paper with a symbol of a rune in it.

After a while, she put the paper down and sighed.

"The Void Rune."

**Flashback begins.**

"I should have known." Jeane muttered to herself.

"What is it, Lady Jeane?" Philip said worriedly.

Jeane looked at Philip and smiled, not her usual seductive smile but a sad smile.

"Philip, perhaps your father isn't as bad as we thought." Jeane said cryptically.

Philip raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Lady Jeane, you don't have to say it. I know my father and accept that he..."

Jeane cut him. "Listen to me, Philip. I know I am not the best person to judge people, but I know when I see the truth. And right now, I see it. I finally see the truth of your father."

Philip looked at Jeane carefully as if it was the first time he saw her.

"Then, Lady Jeane. What is the truth of my father?" Philip said calmly but on the inside he was scared for the answer that he would get.

Jeane pointed at the paper. "This is a symbol of the Void Rune, a rune that control dark emotion. And, the Black Runes was born from this rune."

She looked at Philip. "Your father must have come across the Void Rune. Then, he went to collect the Black Runes and asked me to attach them to him. So, when he died the Black Runes would die with him."

Philip stared at her with an expression of disbelief and sighed.

He looked away from her. "Lady Jeane, to be honest, I never get over my father. I hate him for becoming evil and made mother sad. But, the truth is I always hope he isn't as bad as I thought. Then, I realized I never hate him, I am just mad that he died and I never get the chance to get to know him."

Philip placed his right hand over his eyes. "I don't even remember his face. Mother never talk about him, but I know she miss him. If it isn't because of you, Lady Jeane, I wouldn't know anything about him."

Philip removed his hand from his eyes, which showed that his eyes were wet with tears. He erased the tears with his sleeves.

Suddenly, Jeane stood up. "Come on, it's time for the ritual."

"All right."

**Flashback ends.**

Jeane kept staring at the piece of paper as if the answer of her problem was there.

"Lady Jeane!"

Jeane's eyes widened and she turned at the corner of the room. She narrowed her eyes and saw a woman with red hair.

The woman walked towards her and sat at the chair.

"Charlotte!"

Charlotte looked sad.

"So, you know about Philip." Jeane said.

Charlotte nodded. "I have always known."

"You raised him well, Charlotte."

Charlotte sighed. "He was his son after all, I am just glad Philip finally makes peace with his father."

"So, how did you know?" Jeane asked.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "Lady Jeane, I am his mother, I should have notice that his hand was glowing, even thought I am not always at home because of my occasional trip to Magician's Island. I let him keep quiet about it, because I don't want to add his burden."

Charlotte smiled at her, but it was a strained smile. Then, Jeane noticed that Charlotte's hands were shaking.

"What happened?" Jeane asked seriously.

"Philip left. It's just like that time when his father left me." Charlotte was shaking and tears fell from her eyes.

Jeane hold Charlotte's hands. "It's all right."

**Meanwhile somewhere else.**

Philip was standing between Kaya and the Void Rune, who was controlling Misty's body. He had his staff in his right hand and he looked ready to fight.

Kaya walked towards his and stood beside him.

Kaya began to talk. "Philip, how did you..."

"Kaya, I can't explain now. I will tell you later." Philip said firmly.

Kaya frowned, but decided to listen to him.

"Kaya, what happened before I got here?" Philip asked while he still eyeing the Void Rune.

Kaya began to tell him what happened starting to when the Void Rune met up with Tir to when Philip appeared.

"So, you're the source of Misty's positive emotion." Philip looked thoughtful. "If that's true, then we can use that to our advantage."

Kaya looked confused. "How?"

"To release Misty, we have to bring out her positive emotion. It won't destroy the rune, but at least Misty will regain the control of her body. The problem is how we can bring out her positive emotion." Philip explained.

He continued. "You have the best chance to do it, Kaya. Find a way to bring out her positive emotion."

"All right, I will find a way." Kaya said.

Suddenly, Void Rune appeared in front of them and tried to punch Philip. Luckily, Kaya blocked it in time.

"I know what you're trying to do, I won't let you." Void Rune said.

"Kaya, just listen to me, you're the only one who can fight her. I am no match to her, I can only support you." Philip told her.

"It's all right. I know sooner or later I have to fight her. Don't underestimate the Deathly Younger Sister." Kaya turned to the Void Rune and kicked her in the chest.

"Misty, do you remember when we got the title 'The Deathly Sisters'?" Kaya said while running towards the Void Rune.

Kaya punched her in the face, but she got a kick in her abdomen. "It was at our first mission without a supervisor."

Then, Kaya tried to punch her again, but she dodged it. "We were sent to help the soldiers to eliminate bandits that terrorize a village. Of course, it was easy. We had done it in no time. But, do you remember what happened?"

Kaya took out her prized weapon, the Emerald Flash. "It was the first time I use this dagger in a fight. I fought alongside you with Emerald Flash while you used Max Sakura. And we killed countless bandits together."

Kaya attacked again with her dagger and managed to give Void Rune a cut in her abdomen. The Void Rune leaped away from her.

"But, when we finished the bandits, the soldiers and the villagers were looking at us with fear. I was confused until I looked at you. I saw a glint in your eyes that I only see in the eyes of a murderer. Then, when I saw my reflection in a puddle, I also saw that glint in my eyes. I realized, that was my first kills and I have become a murderer."

Kaya ran towards Void Rune. "I was scared to touch Emerald Flash since then. And I got nightmares every night."

The Void Rune used Max Sakura and gave Kaya a scratch in her forehead. Kaya whimpered and kicked Void Rune away from her.

"It got worse when the village heard about our kills and dubbed us as 'The Deathly Sisters'. When you noticed my condition you told me that 'We are ninja, we are trained to kill, but we are the one who decided why we kill'."

Kaya touched the wound on her forehead. "You made me realized. I killed those bandits when there were about to attack you. That time I decided to kill those bandits to protect you."

Kaya narrowed her eyes at Void Rune and ran towards her. She readied her Emerald Flash. "Because of you I wasn't afraid to use Emerald Flash anymore."

The Void Rune tried to block the dagger with Max Sakura, but Kaya caught her hand and stabbed her left shoulder.

"Thanks to you, Misty, I realized with Emerald Flash I can protect you."

Kaya kept the hold of her dagger in Void Rune's shoulder while stabbing Void Rune's hands and legs with her others knives to pin her to the ground.

"I got you, Void Rune." Kaya declared.

The Void Rune hissed at her. "I admit you're a strong ninja, but don't forget I still have my rune. Philip won't be able to defend you forever."

Kaya narrowed her eyes when the Void Rune's forehead began to glow. She tried to think of a way to defend herself. But, suddenly the glow stop, both the girls looked confused.

Kaya turned around and found Philip standing there with his left hand glowing.

The Void Rune looked shocked. "You! Where did you get that rune!"

Philip looked straight at the Void Rune. "It's a good bye present from my father."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	18. Two Kasumi's

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi everybody, did you enjoy the story so far, now this is chapter 18. I hope you like it. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewer MagicMissile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18. Two Kasumi's.<strong>

**Someone's point of view begins.**

_Cold._

_Lost._

_I felt cold._

_I felt lost._

I sat alone in the darkness. I hugged my knees to my chest tightly, as if to protect myself from the darkness.

_Cold and lost, I don't like these feeling. I don't know what to do? There are so many questions unanswered and it makes me scared and confused._

_What happened? Where am I? Why did this happen?_

_I am scared._

_I am confused._

_I wasn't supposed to feel those emotions, because I am Misty and I am a cold-blooded ninja._

_I didn't know how long I was sitting in this darkness. And I didn't have the strength to move._

_I was hopeless and miserable. I hate it._

I continued to wallow in self-pity when suddenly I heard a voice sang a song.

"**You walked away, the night blew off your traces. But scars you left they didn't go away. Long years gone by I still cannot take. It had to be this way. In my dreams we're still...**"

I snapped out of my stupor and looked around frantically. But, I didn't see anyone or anything that might be the source of the voice.

"**There in the wind. Hand in hand as we walked up the hill, in the night I saw love shine so bright from your eyes. Tell me why nothing's right since you're gone. There's a void within me.**"

I stood up and ran. I wasn't sure where, but I just kept running as if my legs had its own mind.

"**Your heart was mine and we would last forever. That night you're gone, you've thrown it away. You left my life so cold without light. A picture black and white. Because you stopped time...**"

I kept running, although I wasn't sure if the voice was closer or farther.

"**Right there on the hill. As we watched falling stars in the winds. Hand in hand we would sit there and wait for the dawn. Now I know nothing will ever fill. You're the void within me.**"

I stopped abruptly. I didn't understand why I stopped moving. I looked around and caught the back of a silhouette wearing a brown cape with a very short hair and with a colour as black as the darkness. I wouldn't have caught the silhouette if not because of the brown cape.

"**There on the hill. As we watched falling stars in the wind. Hand in hand we would sit there and wait for the dawn. Now I know nothing will ever fill. You're the void within me.**"

The silhouette turned around. My eyes widened when I saw the face that was a splitting image of my own face. But then, I narrowed my eyes. There was only one person with that face besides me.

"**This bloody void has swallowed me, it's over. I leave this game, I never should have played...**"

This person couldn't be anyone else but her.

_Kasumi._

She focused her eyes on me. "I am glad, we finally meet." She smiled sadly.

"I can't say I feel the same." I replied rudely.

She kept smiling which pissed me off. Couldn't she tell I despise her?

"I know you hate me." She surprised me.

"Hate isn't strong enough to describe what I feel about you." I pointed at her.

"I know. I have been watching you from here. I won't ask for your forgiveness, but at least, let me say that I regret what happened." She said solemnly.

"I DON'T CARE." I shouted at her. "IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING."

She closed her eyes and looked down. "You're right. But, I still owe you an explanation."

"I don't want to hear your excuse." I said stubbornly.

"It's important. Do you know where you are?" She asked me.

I cursed when I realize I needed her explanation. She smiled in victory at me. I glared at her in return.

"You might want to sit down. It will be long." She said and sat down.

I decided to listen just this once and sat down.

She sighed and looked up. I could see in her eyes that she was lost in her memories.

"My story began about 16 years ago when I tried to stop Master Tir from leaving Toran."

**Flashback begins.**

A girl in red ninja outfit was sitting on a tree. She was hiding from people vision, so most people wouldn't notice her presence. She was observing the forest path and paid attention to anyone or anything that might pass.

After a while she caught a sight of her target, a boy wearing green and purple bandanna and brown cape. She continued to observe him, but she knew he will felt her presence eventually. Although she never knew how he did it.

"I never thought I will meet you here." The boy said.

She came down from the tree and land behind the boy.

"How did you notice my presence, Master Tir?" The girl with short onyx hair and teal eyes questioned.

Tir was just silent.

"How did you know I am here, Kasumi?" Tir demanded.

"I know sooner or later you will leave, so I patrol all the check point in Toran."

"How did you know I will leave?"

"Remember a few days ago, we spent time together in your secret place, I noticed the looked in your face said that you want to leave."

"Then, you understand right, I have to leave."

"I don't know why you wanted to leave, but will you return?" Kasumi said expectantly.

"No, I won't return."

"But, but why?"

"It's none of your concern."

She clenched her fists, but didn't want to break eyes contact with her target for fear that he will give her the slip.

"Then, can I go with you?" Kasumi requested.

Both of them were silence. Kasumi was looking at Tir with pleading eyes, while Tir had an impassive face. Tir looked up as if he could find the answer there. Then, he looked at her with determination and began to walk towards her.

Kasumi was confused and nervous, while she still locked eyes with Tir.

Tir stood in front of her with unwavering gaze, when suddenly he hugged her.

Kasumi eyes widened while red tint formed in her face. Her heartbeats became faster and her body stiffen. Slowly, she began to relax and returned the hug.

"Kasumi, if I have just one wish. Then, I wish I can say 'Yes'." He said, while, Kasumi felt a sharp pain in her neck.

"No, Master Tir." She said before she lost consciousness.

**Flashback ends.**

"When I woke up, I found myself leaning on a tree with this cape wrapped around me. I knew then that Master Tir had left me. I was heartbroken and frustrated, but still I went looking for him." She continued.

She sighed. "But, I couldn't find him. Then, the Void Rune found me."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

**Flashback begins.**

In a cave somewhere in a wood, it was vacant until a girl walked inside it and collapsed on the ground. She was passed out.

After a while, she woke up and opened her eyes. She sat up groggily and began to look around her surroundings.

Then, she clutched her heart and her eyes watery. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Suddenly, she punched the ground repeatedly, which made her hand bleeding. And, crying her eyes out, not because of the pain in her hand, but because of the pain in her heart.

"Please, please, please. I want to get rid of the pain. My heart hurt like I was stabbed by a sword. It's hurt more than any pain I ever felt. Please, get rid of this pain." She spoke to no one in her frustration.

She was startled by a voice. "I can get rid of your pain, but what will you give to me in return?"

"I will give you anything I have." She answered without hesitation.

"Very well."

Suddenly, there was a blinding light and she passed out from exhaustion.

**Flashback ends.**

"Since then I was trapped here and I kept having flashbacks from when I met Master Tir for the first time to when he left. It was sad to just looking at those memories, but at least I don't feel the pain anymore." She added. "But, in exchange I made you miserable. I have been trying to contact you, but the Void Rune prevents me from reaching you. Today, we are lucky, because the Void Rune have been weakened by your friends."

I stared at her, while I contemplated the story. I narrowed my eyes at her, there was something missing in this story.

"I don't understand. If you have been trapped here, then, how I came to be, or did I already born before you're trapped." I asked.

She smiled sadly. "That's where everyone is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was trapped here, the Void Rune controlled my body. I could only watch from here. I was helpless, while the Void Rune did misdeed with my body. Until one day, I met a man."

"He had long black hair in low ponytail and unique eyes, like the eyes of an eagle. He dressed in black and red robe. He managed to restrain the Void Rune and enable me to gain control."

"He told me he knew about the Void Rune and that he would try to separate me from it. He managed to separate us, but the Void Rune somehow managed to control him."

"The Void Rune told me that it left its power dormant inside of me so even if it couldn't return to my body that time. It will be able to return and control my body again when the man spell worn out."

"I thought, that's all the Void Rune would do to me, but I was wrong."

She suddenly looked at me intensely. "Misty, what do you think I am?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You're Kasumi."

She shook her head. "No." She looked at me. "I am your memories."

My eyes widened. "I... what..."

"Misty... Kasumi isn't your mother... You are Kasumi."

**Point of view ends.**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you're wondering, the song title is 'A void Within Me' by 'Flashback of Anger'. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	19. Kasumi or Misty

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi everybody, did you enjoy the story so far, now this is chapter 19. I hope you like it. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewer MagicMissile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19. Kasumi or Misty.<strong>

**Someone's point of view begins.**

I stared at the person in front of me, who have a face identical to mine.

It was obvious that my eyes showed confusion and disbelief.

_I wanted to ask 'How', but at the same time I didn't want to, for it will definitely destroy all my beliefs._

My thought was still repeating what she said.

"_Misty... Kasumi isn't your mother... You are Kasumi."_

_My thought kept repeating that same sentence, while my mind refused to accept it._

Kasumi, the person who claimed to be my memories, looked at me with passive look.

She began to speaking and I struggled to move my hands to cover my ears for I didn't want to hear what she was going to say, but my body didn't obey.

"After the Void Rune possessed the man who helped me and told me that it will return to my body, it touched my head and my body glowed, I began to feel smaller and noticed that I was shrinking. The next thing I know I woke up here and saw you as a baby with Mondo and Sasuke. I am not sure How did I come back to Rokkaku, my guess was the Void Rune teleported me back."

While talking she never looked away from my eyes, as if she was trying to see my thought through my eyes or to show that she wasn't kidding.

_But, even then I refused to accept it._

I kept my silent for I was losing my speech.

_Here, in front of me sat the woman I hate for almost my entire life, who turned out to be myself. I spent almost my entire fake life hating myself. I just realized how stupid that sound. What I could even say in this situation._

_I wanted to deny it, but I know subconsciously I already accept it as the truth. It really was no use to lie to myself literally and figuratively._

I didn't know how long I spent battling with my own thought, when my memories or could I still called her Kasumi snapped me out of it.

"You must return immediately." She told me in urgency.

I focused my eyes on her and decided to think about my identity issue later.

"Why?"

"So, you can take control of your body back." She gave a look as if to say '_Isn't obvious._'

"All right, how do I do that?" I asked.

"It was supposed to be easy since the Void Rune didn't block the connection. It likes waking up from a sleeping or meditation." She explained.

"Oh, I see."

I then closed my eyes and concentrated to try to find the connection. I found it immediately, she's right, it was easy.

I was prepared to wake up when I remembered something. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

She looked at me with questioning eyes. "Why did you stop? You have to hurry or the Void Rune might break the restrain your friends placed on it."

I ignored her. "What will happen to you?"

"I will remain here until you die." She answered without hesitation.

My eyes widened. "But, why? Can't you leave just like me?"

She looked away. "I told you. I am just your memories. I don't have a physical form to return to."

"You said you are my memories, isn't that mean that your physical form is my body." I argued.

"Yes, you're right, but what you think will happen if both of us return to your body." She reasoned.

I looked down. "I... I don't know."

Suddenly, she held my hands. "Why the sudden change? Don't you suppose to hate me?" She gave me a playful smile.

I smiled back. "I just realize how stupid it was to hate myself."

_The true was that I just couldn't hate her anymore or I couldn't find a reason to. And I couldn't help but felt sorry for her. Wait, wasn't it kind of pathetic to feel sorry for myself?_

"Don't worry about me, this is my punishment." Her words surprised me.

"Wha... what punishment?"

"Punishment for letting the Void Rune took over my body." She said solemnly.

"But, it isn't your fault." I tried to reason to her.

"Didn't you remember that the Void Rune offer to take away my pain if I give it something. I shouldn't have agree, I shouldn't have let my feeling getting the best of me. I was a fool for fallen in love. I am a ninja, my duty and responsibility should have come first. "She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I was ashamed for what happened. I abandoned the village that I swore to protect to look for a man who rejected me. I should have realized it was a lost cause. I can't forgive myself."

_I gave her a pitying look. Even after all this times she's still suffering._

"I was the same." She looked confused. "I also let my feeling getting the best of me. I let myself get consumed by hate. I abandoned my village to kill my supposed parents and worse of all I tried to kill the person who see me as a sister even when I always made her sad. You are just like me. After all we are the same person." I gave her a sad smile.

_What I said made me remember all I did and regret it. We really are no different._

I then made my decision. I stretched out my right hand at her. She looked confused.

"Let's go." I simply said.

Her eyes widened. "But, if I go with you, I might overwhelm you and you won't be Misty anymore. You will become Kasumi again. It's better if Kasumi remain death."

I shook my head. "I am done denying the truth. I was and am Kasumi, I should accept that. You are me and I am you. It doesn't matter whether I am Kasumi or Misty or any other names. I should have realized it was no use to change my name because deep down I know my true self. " I stretched out my hand again. "Come on, Kasumi, come back with me. Both of us did many things that we regret. We can't escape the past and we have to face the consequences of our actions."

She still looked hesitated.

"Please, I need you to be my true self." I said seriously. "Don't be afraid, we are both Kasumi and Misty. I need you because I don't want to be as cold as the mist and untouchable like the mist anymore."

She raised her eyebrows. "Then, what do you want to be?"

"I want to be as calm as the mist and unbeatable like the mist." I smirked playfully.

"Who would have thought that you would use the phrase that was created to make fun of you to convince me? How ironic." She smiled back at me.

"Hurry up, our body is calling us." I said with a smile.

_I didn't remember the last time I ever smile this much. Even before we came back I already lost some of Misty's personality. I couldn't exactly say it's a good or a bad thing._

"I have to tell you though. If I go with you, then this will be the last time we meet and talk to each other." She told me.

I was surprised. "Why?"

"I am your memories as Kasumi, so I will become a part of your other memories. Then, you will remember Kasumi. You will remember her life, her feeling, her pain, everything." She looked down. "I really don't want you to become Kasumi again and remember all of it."

"I want to remember. I want to, because I am Kasumi. I am sure I can handle it." I reassured her.

She gave me a sad smile. "Thank you for accepting me. I am glad to meet you."

I became a bit depressed at her words. "Yeah, me too."

She smiled and took my hands. She closed her eyes and I closed mine. When we found a connection we guided ourselves through it.

Suddenly, I couldn't felt Kasumi's hand anymore. Then, my head was swarmed by memories and I was watching the scenes that started from when Kasumi was young to the scene when Tir McDohl was leaving.

_A girl in red ninja outfit was sitting on a tree. She was hiding from people vision, so most people wouldn't notice her presence. She was observing the forest path and paid attention to anyone or anything that might pass._

_After a while she caught a sight of her target, a boy wearing green and purple bandanna and brown cape. She continued to observe him, but she knew he will felt her presence eventually. Although she never knew how he did it._

"_I never thought I will meet you here." The boy said._

_She came down from the tree and land behind the boy._

"_How did you notice my presence, Master Tir?" The girl with short onyx hair and teal eyes questioned._

_Tir was just silent._

"_How did you know I am here, Kasumi?" Tir demanded._

"_I know sooner or later you will leave, so I patrol all the check point in Toran."_

"_How did you know I will leave?"_

"_Remember a few days ago, we spent time together in your secret place, I noticed the looked in your face said that you want to leave."_

"_Then, you understand right, I have to leave."_

"_I don't know why you wanted to leave, but will you return?" Kasumi said expectantly._

"_No, I won't return."_

"_But, but why?" _

"_It's none of your concern."_

_She clenched her fists, but didn't want to break eyes contact with her target for fear that he will give her the slip. _

"_Then, can I go with you?" Kasumi requested._

_Both of them were silence. Kasumi was looking at Tir with pleading eyes, while Tir had an impassive face. Tir looked up as if he could find the answer there. Then, he looked at her with determination and began to walk towards her._

_Kasumi was confused and nervous, while she still locked eyes with Tir. _

_Tir stood in front of her with unwavering gaze, when suddenly he hugged her._

_Kasumi eyes widened while red tint formed in her face. Her heartbeats became faster and her body stiffen. Slowly, she began to relax and returned the hug._

"_Love is void, nothing you gain from it." He said, while, Kasumi felt a sharp pain in her neck._

"_No, Master Tir." She said before she lost consciousness. _

I snapped open my eyes in surprised and the memories and scenes stopped at the same time.

_What happened? Tir wasn't supposed to say that from what Kasumi told me. Was she lying?_

I shook my head.

_No, she wouldn't lie to me, not to herself._

Then, I looked around me and recognized the place as the same place where I talk with Kasumi. But, there was no Kasumi, like always there was only darkness as far as I could see.

_I narrowed my eyes and remembered that the Void Rune used to gave me the same dream, only before it was very vague and hazy. Now, I could see it clearly. The Void Rune must be trying to block me._

"Show yourself Void Rune. I can feel you." I shouted.

At first nothing happened, when suddenly a figure in black cape appeared in front of me. I thought it was Kasumi. But, when she stepped closer I realized who she was.

She had long black hair that reach her hip and a pink scarf tied around her forehead. She wore red ninja outfit and had face identical to Kasumi.

_I realized that she was not Kasumi but Misty. Her pair of cold eyes proofed that. But, I know she wasn't Misty, for Misty is me._

"What are you doing with my appearance, Void Rune?" I growled at her.

"What a bad temper? Hello again, Misty or should I call you Kasumi?" She wore a cocky smirk.

I ignored her or it and asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Silence!" She growled. "Don't you know how angry I am? I finally get your body, but you, Kaya, Philip and Kasumi get in my way. That stupid Kasumi should have just continued wallowing in self-pity. But no, she contacted you and ruined my plan. You two were not supposed to meet. Damn it!"

I stared at her or it and shook my head.

_I had no idea she would be this mad. But, it's not really our fault. Okay, it kind of our fault. But, who could blame us, except the Void Rune? We were only trying to survive._

_By the way, did she or it only come here to complain? I didn't have time for this, right now. I have to find the way back._

I decided to focus on the Void Rune or Misty-look-alike, who to my amazement was still throwing her or its temper tantrum, while I lost in my thought.

_Didn't she say I have a bad temper? Now, who have its worse?_

I decided to let her finished, and after a while she stopped.

"Are you done?" I said questioningly.

"Yes." She growled.

"Okay, we both know that we have issue with each other. So, obviously we need to talk this through and work something out that will benefit both of us." I explained.

She raised her eyebrows. "I don't see how we can come in agreement. I have a goal that will only benefit me?"

"Okay, then, let's make a deal." I announced.

**Point of view ends.**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	20. Too Similar

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi everybody, did you enjoy the story so far, now this is chapter 20. I hope you like it. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewer MagicMissile.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I won't blinded by hate<em>

_I will end my suffering_

_My love was weakened_

_But, the void won't fool me_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20. Too Similar.<strong>

Two people were standing in a clearing. A girl and a boy, who stood side by side in front of another girl whose body was surrounded by hazy light. The first girl was standing warily as if someone will attack suddenly, while the boy stood straight with a face full of concentration with a staff in his hand pointed at the second girl, which seemed to be the source of the hazy light.

The second girl was standing motionlessly with blank face as if her mind was elsewhere. The first girl was looking at her with worried face, while glancing at the boy. The clearing was in pregnant silence that the occupied seemed too afraid to disturb. Then, after an unknown moment of silence, the boy suddenly spoke.

"Kaya, I have managed to suppress the Void Rune. Now, we can only wait."

Kaya turn at the boy with worried face.

"Will Misty be all right?"

The boy never turned his eyes from his target, which still surrounded by hazy light.

"As long as I suppressed the Void Rune's power, Misty will get the chance to regain control. But, she has to hurry, because I can't suppress it for much longer."

Kaya turned her eyes to Misty and observed her carefully.

**Kaya's point of view begins.**

_I was nervous and scared that I would lose Misty forever. What if the rune took over her body for good? Even I was too scared to think about it._

_Misty has always been the centre of my life since mother's death. I will lose my will if she's gone, that's why I was not hesitated to leave Rokkaku. Even if I become a rouge ninja, even if I won't be able to come home again, I will be fine, because I will be closer to Misty._

_I told Misty how I felt before, when I graduated from Sparrow Manor. I was so happy and ran straight to Misty's house and barged in without knocking._

**Flashback begins.**

I barged in Misty's house without knocking and shouted.

"I passed! I am officially a ninja of Rokkaku!"

I looked around to find my surrogate sister and I found her sitting in her dining table while drinking something that I hope wasn't tea.

"I already know you passed, Kaya. You don't need to shout." She said calmly.

"I am just wanted to show you how happy I am!" I said with a grin.

"You certainly show it." She commented lightly.

I sweat dropped at her lack of enthusiasm, if I didn't know her I would have though she wasn't happy at my success.

I walked to the table and sat across of her.

"So, what was it like to be a ninja?" I asked her.

She looked at me seriously. "It was actually simple. We follow orders from the chief."

"Is that's it? What if I don't want to follow order?" I asked.

"You would be punished." She raised her eyebrows. "Surely, they already taught this at the manor."

"I must be skipping class when they taught that." I said nonchalantly.

Misty looked at me as if I just turned off my brain in other word 'Stupid'.

"But, seriously, being a ninja can't just follow orders." I voiced my opinion.

"Unfortunately, that was the case. If you don't like it, then quit being a ninja." She answered while drinking her I-hope-not tea.

I gasped. "NOOOOOO."

She looked at me questioningly. "You like being a ninja that much?"

"Not really." I shrugged.

Misty raised her eyebrows. "Then, what is your reason for become a ninja?"

I pointed at her. "You."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to become ninja because I want to be closer to you." I answer with a grin.

Misty gulped her 'Tea' and said. "Kaya, you know, you act like an obsessed fan girl."

I sweat dropped and felt embarrassed. "I guess I am."

"You guess, huh." She commented.

I put my head on my hand at looked at her with dreamy face.

"But, I can't help it. Since mother's death, you are the centre of my life. I will do anything for you and go anywhere to be closer to you." I said dreamily.

"If I didn't know any better I would said that you're in love with me." She told me.

I felt disgusted. "You're my sister, that just disgusting."

She nodded at my words. "I am glad that you're not into incest, even if we're not related. But, I am starting to wonder whether you're gay or not."

"I am wondering that too." I nodded at her words.

She looked at me as if I just lost my mind in other word 'Insane'.

"But, seriously Kaya, your devotion to me is not healthy. You can be used easily because of that. Imagine what will happened if I do something drastic." She warned me seriously.

I raised my eyebrows. "Like what?"

She looked deep in though. "What if I wanted to destroy Rokkaku?"

I gasped. "Really? Why would you do that?"

"I said 'What if', Kaya. It's just an example." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh right. If that what you really want, then you must have a good reason." I shrugged it off.

She looked at me as if I was crazy. I was seriously considering if I was.

"You seriously need your mind checked." She said. "Also, ninja duty is to protect their village, you will be regarded as a rogue ninja and kick out of the village if you don't do your duty."

"That's fine, as long as I am with you." I said nonchalantly.

She shook her head. "You're hopeless."

She stood up and left the house. I saw her gave me a worried glance, but it disappeared as soon as it came that I thought it was just my imagination.

I looked at her empty chair and found on the table the cup she used to drink 'Tea'. I grabbed it and smelled the empty cup to smell nothing at all, which mean Misty wasn't drinking tea but just water. I was starting to wonder did she do it on purpose.

**Flashback ends.**

I stared at Misty with unblinking eyes so I wouldn't miss anything. When, she slowly opened her eyes I had to restrain myself so I wouldn't run to her side and hugged her without a care of the world. I had to be careful because the rune might be in control.

**Kaya's point of view ends.**

Misty opened her eyes and looked around she gazed at the boy and Kaya for a while then her gaze lingered on a limp body against a tree behind them. Then, she looked at her body that was surrounded in hazy light, but it soon vanished.

The boy fell to his knees at the same time the light vanished. Kaya came to his side quickly. They looked at Misty warily.

**Misty's point of view begins.**

I decided to speak when I saw they looked at me warily.

"I won't hurt you, and if you're wondering, I am Misty."

Then, suddenly I found Kaya hugging me, which made me wonder how I could miss that.

_To me Kaya's action was always predictable because of her unhealthy devotion towards me. But, she still managed to surprise me with her way to show her devotion._

_It was always sickened me and I always told her to quit, but the girl was just too stubborn that I couldn't do anything about it. I always wondered why I hate her devotion so much, now I know why._

_Her devotion just reminded me so much of my own feeling towards 'Him'. I would do anything for him and I would go anywhere to be closer to him. Our feelings were so similar that I was starting to wonder if Kaya and I might be related in some way._

Kaya finally let go of me and looked at me with teary eyes and I did something I haven't done in a long time. I gave her a genuine smile. She gasped and hugged me again tightly.

"Finally, finally, I've wait so long. My little Kasumi is finally back." She said in tears.

"I am not exactly little anymore. I think it's more appropriate to call me Kasumi." I stated.

"Oh, Kasumi, my big sister is back. I am so happy." She exclaimed.

I let her cried and turned to the other occupant in the clearing. He was just staring at me with wary eyes as if I would attack suddenly. I saw him glanced at Kaya discreetly and realized that he was trying to protect Kaya if I was proved to be dangerous. I was glad with his intention.

"Philip. Thank you for your help." I said sincerely.

He looked surprised, then nodded. "Sure, no problem."

I detected a slight arrogant in his voice and mused that he wasn't the same arrogant magician boy I met before, but I saw that he had become mature. Good for him and Kaya. I won't let some arrogant boy touch my little sister.

I put my attention to Kaya again when she let go of me. I put my hands on her shoulders, I need to put a stop to her foolishness.

"Kaya, you have save me from the rune and I am grateful for that. But, you have to stop following me like a lost puppy." I said sternly.

"But, but..." She tried to protest.

I cut her off. "You know I am right, Kaya. Please, go back to Rokkaku, Chief Hanzo might still forgive you."

"NO." Kaya said firmly.

I sighed. "Please, think about it rationally, Kaya. You can't survive as a rouge ninja."

"What makes you think I can't survive? Kasumi, you've always looked down on me and see me as a child not a ninja. I might act like a child but you can't deny that I am a ninja and a strong one at that. We are the Deadly Sisters, don't you remember, what we've been through. You may be stronger than me but that don't mean I am weak. You might ignore people reaction towards us, but I am not. I saw everyday in Rokkaku that the people saw us with fear clearly in their eyes. I first thought that was because of you, but no I saw their fear directed at me." Kaya stated with anger.

I was shocked with her words, but she wasn't finished.

"But, you know I don't care because I have you with me. I sometimes ask myself why I care about you when you obviously not, then the answer come instantly, because you have always by my side when even father not, because of you I didn't feel lonely. You know how hard it was to ignore their fear, how hard it was for me to look happy all the time in hope that someday you will appreciate my presence more. Look at me in the eyes, Kasumi, look what you see in them. See what I have become for you? A sister, a ninja, a partner, a killer, a prisoner, an escapee, a rouge ninja, wasn't that enough for me to gain your approval?" She finished with tears.

My eyes widened in shock. My knees became weak and I fell to the ground. I sat there and hugged my knees to my chest.

_This was too similar._

_I never noticed tears flew down from my eyes because of memories that crashing down in my head. Memories of 'Him'._

When I regained my senses I saw Philip tried to comfort Kaya, while glaring at me. I ignored him and looked behind them towards the limp body at the edge of the clearing.

_Tir McDohl._

_My first love and still are. He is the centre of my life, but he left me in my suffering. It's only make sense that I hate him for leaving and for causing all of my suffering._

I looked at the crying figure in Philip's arms.

_Kaya Akatsuka._

_My little sister in all but blood. I am pretty much ignored her in favour of getting revenge, which made me oblivious to her efforts and suffering. It's only make sense that she hates me for ignoring her and for causing her suffering._

_It's scary how similar it was, and it's scared me that love could turn into hate so easily._

**Misty's point of view ends.**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	21. Painful Realization

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi everybody, did you enjoy the story so far, now this is chapter 21. I hope you like it. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewer MagicMissile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21. Painful Realization.<strong>

**Someone's point of view begins.**

_I was lost in memories. The memory that was forgotten since I was reborn, my memory as Kasumi, and it was painful._

_I remember when I fell in love with him. I remember the time I spent with him. I remember when he left me. I remember the time I spent without him. It was bittersweet and I felt both happy and sad._

_I was happy whenever I near him, but I was also sad because he kept avoiding me. I tried so hard to stay by his side, but he still left me._

_I remember hurting inside. The pain was too much for me to handle. Then, I became angry at him for causing me this pain. Soon, my anger turned into hate and it numbed my pain. I was relieved that at least I didn't have to feel more pain. Hating him was a painful solution, but a solution nonetheless, and it helped me to survive._

I snapped back into reality, and looked at Kaya, who was crying her eyes out while hugging Philip. Philip was trying to comfort her while glaring at me. I turned to look at the last person in this area, who was still unconscious after the ordeal with the rune possession of my body.

_When I looked at him after I regained my memories I felt my anger rise, but I also felt a strong longing that I never feel before. I realized then that I both hate and love him equally, even as Misty my feeling toward him still plagued me subconsciously. My mind may not remember him, but my heart did. It's should be impossible to feel both hate and love at the same time. But it still happened and it frustrated me._

_I shook my head to clear my mind. It's in the past now nothing could change it. I then turned to look at Kaya again. I felt a sensation of déjà vu when I saw Kaya crying her eyes out. It's strange, because except for today I only ever saw her cried once, and that was when her mother died._

I blinked and the image of Kaya crying changed into the image of someone else crying. It's only happened for a second, but then my eyes widened in realization.

_I saw myself crying when he left, just like Kaya right now. I realized that just like him, I was hurting her and made her suffer all this time. Sooner or later she will become like me, using hate to relieve her pain. She will suffer more because of it, she doesn't deserve it._

"I am sorry, Kaya, for hurting you." I said sadly with tears that I just noticed flowing when I was thinking.

**Point of view ends.**

**Kaya's point of view begins.**

_I was so happy when she came back, but my heart broke with her rejection. Even after all I did to gain her approval, she still didn't see me. Was it a lost cause? Was all I did for her in vain? Why did it hurt so much?_

_I couldn't help but snap at her and cried my eyes out. In my distress, I hugged Philip for comfort. I cried and cried, even I surprised that I didn't run out of tears. I never cried this much, not even when mother died._

Suddenly, I heard her voice. I couldn't hear her above all the noise I made, so I stopped.

"Do you have anything else to say?" I asked her with a glare.

She looked at me with sad face. "I am sorry for hurting you."

I was surprised because she never apologized to me. Usually, I just forgive her when she hurt my feeling. Did she trying to trick me?

I looked at her dejectedly. I sat on the ground and hugged my knees to my chest.

"I am tired, Kasumi." I sighed. "Before, I always forgave you even if you never apologize. But now that you apologize to me, I was hesitated to forgive you."

She looked down. "I understand."

"Kasumi, I am at my limit. I can't tolerate you forever. Please, don't make me regret it, next time I might not be able to forgive you." I told her.

She looked surprised, when she realized I basically said 'I forgive her, but I might not next time'. I gave her a small smile. It was a long day.

She smiled at me in return, which surprised me. It had been a long time since I saw her smile.

**Kaya's point of view ends.**

**Kasumi's point of view begins.**

I sighed in relief that Kaya forgave me. "So, what do you plan to do now?"

"Whatever do you plan to do?" She said without hesitation.

I sweat dropped. "_I should have know, why did I even ask?_"

I contemplated our options.

_Both of us are rogue ninja. Chief Hanzo might still forgive us, after giving us proper punishment. But, what if he didn't and decided to execute us for treason. I can't really blame him because it was me who cause all of this trouble. Besides, we might be able to survive without coming back to Rokkaku._

"Kaya, do you want to come back to Rokkaku?" I asked her seriously.

"If you..."

I cut her. "I want to know what do you want, Kaya? Please, answer honestly. I don't want you to suffer because of me again."

She laughed lightly, which confused me.

"To be honest, I don't really care about Rokkaku, which was ironic because Father tried so hard to be accepted in Rokkaku. Maybe I was a little mad that Father's obligation to Rokkaku causes him to neglect me. I think that's why I was perfectly fine in abandoning Rokkaku." She explained.

I thought about her answer. "Kaya, there is something I want to tell you, but you might not like it."

She looked confused. "What is it?"

I looked at her carefully. "Please, don't misunderstand what I am trying to tell you. Promise me that at least you will listen until I finish."

She became nervous then she nodded.

"I want you to stop following me." I said carefully.

She frowned and she looked ready to protest. I raised my right hand to stop her.

"Please, listen my reason first. I want you to stop following me because it will hinder your own development."

She looked sceptical. "How come?"

"You have to learn to make your own decision and find your potential. You won't be able to do that if you keep following me."

She frowned. "But..."

"Please, don't even say that it's not important. Trust me it is." I told her firmly.

She looked down. "You're still rejecting me."

_I was ready to groan. Sometimes I forgot how childish Kaya could be, despite how insightful she could be sometimes._

"Kaya, please, don't misunderstand me. I want you to stop following me because I care about you. And it's not like that you will never see me again." I tried to explain.

She looked up. "So, we can still meet each other."

I smiled. "Of course."

"Okay, I will try it."

"Good, now I want you to decide what you want to do?" I told her.

She frowned. "I am not sure what I want to do yet."

"It's okay. Just think about it when you're ready." I also tried to think about what I want to do.

Then, I remember something. "Kaya, could you and Philip leave me here. I will look for you later."

Kaya looked hesitated. She might think I would leave for good.

"Just leave her alone, Kaya. She might need a moment after her body got possessed." Philip spoke for the first time. I actually forgot he was here.

"You will come back, right." Kaya asked me.

"Yes, I promise." I told her firmly.

"Let's go to Gregminster. Lady Cleo must be worried that I left this long." Philip said.

I began to think again when I heard they walked away, but suddenly they stopped.

"Mhmm, what do we do with him?" I heard Kaya's voice.

"We might have to bring him too." I heard Philip said.

I looked at their direction curiously, and then I realized what happened. They were standing in front of his unconscious body.

"Leave him to me. I have unfinished business with him." I told them.

"What business?" Kaya asked.

"I am sorry, Kaya. It's personal." I said.

She frowned and she seemed to realize something. "Oh, I understand."

She gave me a knowing look. I raised my eyebrows at her expression, she only grinned at me as if to say 'I know something but I won't tell you what'. I decided to think about it later.

"You won't try to hurt him, will you? I won't be able to face Lady Cleo if I let you do that." Philip said sceptically.

I turned to Philip. "No. And, it might be better if you keep quiet about him being here and what happened here."

He was quiet for a while then said. "All right. You better have a good reason for this."

"Thank you for everything, Philip. Take care of Kaya." I told him sincerely.

He looked embarrassed. "Sure, no problem."

I raised my eyebrows. "_I was pretty sure he said the same words when I thanked him before._"

"All right. See you later, Kasumi." Kaya waved at me.

Then they vanished before my eyes. I faintly heard a scream. I sweat dropped when I realized that Kaya must be dragging Philip along with her and he must be screaming because he wasn't used with ninja's speed.

I turned to look at his unconscious body to decide what to do to him. I walked towards him and hoisted him up and put his arm on my shoulder. Then, I ran towards a location I had in mind.

_I can't avoid the past forever. It's time to face the past. And I know the appropriate place to start._

**Kasumi's point of view ends.**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. By the way, you might be surprised that I update so early. It's because I will be on vacation, so no update next month. If nothing goes wrong, I will update the next chapter 2 months later. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	22. Good Bye

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi everybody, did you enjoy the story so far, now this is chapter 22. I hope you like it. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewers MagicMissile and pinatbater.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22. Good Bye.<strong>

It was a peaceful day. The sky was blue and the forest was green. The animals were running around as if nothing was and will go wrong, a typical and ordinary day in Toran.

But, of course it wasn't an ordinary day for a young man, who was sitting against a tree unconscious. Quite the opposite, it was and will be a stressful and painful day for him. No one will envy him today.

He was in a beautiful clearing and there was a lake a few feet from him with clear blue water. He began to stir and opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times then snapped opened his eyes and stood on his feet instantly. He looked around frantically with hopeful and confused eyes.

After a while, he relaxed sat down again.

**Someone's point of view begins.**

_Kasumi!_

That was the first word came to my mind and my body responded accordingly and looked around for Kasumi. But, I didn't find Kasumi.

_What happened?_

That was the next words came to my mind and my memories returned and reminded me what happened before I lost consciousness. The image of Misty came to my mind and I remembered the last thing she told me, 'Kasumi is dead'.

_Where is Misty? Why am I here?_

That was the next words came to my mind and I began to have more questions that I didn't have the answer to.

Then I began to doubt myself and asked.

_Was all of these real?_

_I was in denial or am I? Did it count as a denial if I wasn't sure that my memories are real or not? I know it was real, but I didn't want it to. Okay, I was in denial._

I stood up and sat down near the lake. I looked at the water and saw my reflection. I looked horrible. My hair was in disarray, my eyes red and puffy and my face was dirty with dried tears and dirt. It was a painful sight for me because it was a proof my memories were real.

_My though returned to Kasumi again, the sweet and kind girl that I loved so much and still are. I left her so she will be safe, but why did it turn out like this. Why did Kasumi die? She wasn't supposed to die. She was supposed to live a safe a peaceful live, at least as safe and peaceful as a ninja could be._

_Although I left her, she never left my thought. I always imagined that she will become a strong ninja and might even become the new chief. Then, she will fall in love and get married, then have a happy family. And I imagined that she never stopped to smile._

_Now, that was just an illusion. Kasumi didn't smile. She died. I was the cause of her death. I killed her._

I killed my first love.

"I am sorry, Kasumi." I muttered while tears fell from my eyes.

"It doesn't matter how sorry you are. What's done is done."

I was surprised by the voice. I stood up and looked around for the source. Then, I found a girl sat on a branch of a tree. The same tree I occupied before. Was she there all the time? How did I never notice her? Souleater should have noticed her.

"Misty!" She looked different, she even felt different, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Tir McDohl. I hate you so much." She said firmly.

"Misty. Did Kasumi really die?" I couldn't help but hope she said 'No'.

"What do you think?" She told me.

I was frustrated with her answer.

"What happened to the Void Rune?" I just remembered about the rune.

"It still with me, it won't try to control me anymore."

Then, we were silence. I didn't know what to say. And I didn't know she will respond to me or not.

"I lied."

I surprised with her voice and registered her words. "What do you mean?"

"Kasumi is alive."

I was shocked. I fell to my knees.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked her in desperation.

She looked up. "Yes, I met her."

"How is she?"

"She looked miserable."

I looked down. "Did I the cause of that?"

"Yes."

I looked at Misty and saw that she also looked at me. We were in silence again and just looking at each other eyes.

That big turquoise eyes, just like Kasumi.

_Kasumi. Kasumi. Kasumi. Kasumi. Kasumi. Kasumi. Kasumi. Kasumi. Kasumi. Kasumi._

I kept repeating her name. Then something snapped me out. I looked down and saw that Souleater was glowing weakly. That only happened when I was around Kasumi or Misty.

_Kasumi was alive!_

My eyes widened and I observed Misty carefully.

"Kasumi." My mouth moved before I registered what happened.

I looked at Misty in desperation. "You are Kasumi."

Her face remained the same, expressionless. But, I know I was right. Misty was Kasumi.

**Point of view ends.**

I looked at him with expressionless face. I tried to control the urge to go to him and hug him also the urge to kill him.

I know he will figure out who I am eventually. So I didn't bother to deny.

I saw tears fell from his eyes and I tried to stop the urge to go to him and comfort him. I have to learn to control my emotion.

He trembled and punched the ground. I was confused with his action.

"I really want you to know how sorry I am, but you're right it really doesn't matter. We can't change the past." He told me in tears while punching the ground.

I couldn't help but pity him. I realized I wasn't the only one hurting. But, I still hate him.

"I hate you so much, Tir McDohl." I wanted him to know how I felt.

He stopped punching the ground and I could see his hand was bleeding. He looked at the lake and he saw my reflection in there.

"I know." He said softly.

We were in silence again. Until.

"Would you tell me what happened?" He asked.

I wanted to shout at him 'You don't deserve to know.' But my mouth moved before I could stop it.

"Yes." My traitorous mouth said.

And so I told him what happened since he left years ago to what just happened few hours ago. It was a long day. Yes, I just realized that.

He listened to me without interrupting me. He just listened and I couldn't guess what he thought. He remained sitting in front of the lake during my story.

When I finished, I waited for him to say something.

"Do you remember this place?"

He said indicating the clearing we were in.

"Of course, this clearing is your secret place. You took me here after the war. That was the last time we spent together happily." I answered solemnly. That was the reason I bought him here.

"You're right. Everything fell apart after that."

He never moved from his spot. He just sat there and looked at my reflection in the lake. I felt angry that he didn't look at me directly.

"Why did you left?" I blurted out without thinking.

He flinched. He looked away from my reflection and I became angrier. He was quiet, and I thought he won't answer me. But, he surprised me.

"That was the safest choice I willing to take." He answered firmly.

I understand. I know why he left even before I asked and his answers just confirmed my belief. I know he left to keep me safe after all I did the same for Kaya.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I still hate you."

He didn't say anything as if he didn't hear me, but I know he heard me.

I realized our relationship was a mess. It would be a long time before we could repair it. I hate him and he felt guilty. We couldn't stay together. So I decided.

"I will go travelling. I don't want to meet you again."

He remained quiet. I felt frustrated. I wanted him to say something and stop me, but at the same time I want him to keep silent.

"Before I go, there is one thing I want to know."

I waited for his reaction, but there was none.

"Do you love me?" I said quietly.

I didn't know why I asked that we both know we love each other. It was obvious and we didn't deny it. But still, I wanted to hear him say it. It was the only consolation I could get. Then perhaps, we will be able to move on.

I waited for him to say something, but he remained quiet and motionless. I sighed and thought that he might not hear my question because I said it quietly. I prepared to leave.

"I do."

I froze. I looked at him and thought I only imagined him said that because he didn't moved at all from his spot. Then, he looked up directly into my eyes.

"I love you, Kasumi." He said clearly.

My eyes widened then I looked away and jumped away to another tree and left him there. I know it was wrong to leave him like that, but I couldn't handle it anymore. I really wanted to run to him and hug him tightly, I might even kiss him, and I would never let go of him. But, I couldn't let myself do that. I won't survive another heart break. I have to stay away from him.

Suddenly, my sight became blurry. Then, I realized I was crying. It was stupid. I shouldn't have asked that.

"Good bye, Tir McDohl." I said softly.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.<p> 


	23. It's a Start

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : Tir and Kasumi was suddenly missing, then a baby was found in Kasumi's house, whose baby is that and what happen to Tir and Kasumi?

* * *

><p>Hi everybody, did you enjoy the story so far, now this is the last chapter. I hope you like it. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewers pinatbater and MagicMissile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23. It's a Start.<strong>

In a forest, there was a hidden hamlet called Rokkaku. This hamlet was a home of ninja who protected Toran, which was also why this place was almost impossible to infiltrate, because these ninja were famous for their skills. Of course, impossible didn't mean improbable.

A figure was moving skilfully around the tree and following the flow of the wind to avoid notice. And just like that this figure was able to infiltrate the famous hidden hamlet of Rokkaku. And the figure headed to the biggest house, which was the Chief's house.

The figure landed behind a tree around the house and froze.

"Don't move!" A deep voice commanded firmly.

It looked like the figure didn't escape everyone's notice. The figure could feel that there was no one else but the two of them, also the pressure of a knife at the back of the neck.

For a while no one moved and no one made a sound, until one of them spoke.

"You're back, Kasumi." The voice state monotonously.

"It's been a while, Sasuke." Kasumi tried to move.

"Don't move!" He commanded again.

Kasumi stopped moving and waited.

"What do you want to do in Rokkaku?" Sasuke demanded.

"I mean no harm." Kasumi answered quickly.

"The last time I saw you, you was trying to kill Kaya. Forgive me if I don't believe you." Sasuke said monotonously.

No one spoke for a while.

"I am sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because, I hurt you. I am sorry for leaving Rokkaku 16 years ago." Kasumi explained. "I don't know when or how did you figure out that I am the same old Kasumi. I came to apologize."

Sasuke was lost in thought.

"The last time we meet I told you I don't want to meet you again." Sasuke said firmly.

"I am sorry." Kasumi said.

"It's no use, you can't fix this." Sasuke told her.

"I was selfish. I didn't mean this to happen." Kasumi continued.

"It's still happen. It's no use to run away anymore." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke put away the knife and turned around and walked away from her. Kasumi turned around and tried to reach him.

"I told you I don't want to meet you again." Sasuke stated and leaped away.

"Sasuke." Kasumi whispered sadly.

Kasumi stood there for a while then proceed to go to the Chief's house. She made sure no ninja in the house and entered. In an instant, she was standing in front of Chief Hanzo, the Chief of Rokkaku.

"Misty? What do I owe this visit?" Chief Hanzo asked.

"I wanted to apologize for Kaya. It was my fault that Kaya abandoned the village. Please forgive her." Kasumi begged while bowing.

Chief Hanzo looked at her seriously. "All right. Then, what about you?

"Chief Hanzo." Kasumi removed her bandanna and showed him the rune. "I will leave for good."

"I understand. From now on, you are forbidden to enter Rokkaku."

**Meanwhile somewhere else.**

In a tree a man sat on a branch while overlooking a spot where some ninja was practicing.

"_I don't know when or how did you figure out that I am the same old Kasumi."_

"_I told you I don't want to meet you again."_

**Flashback begins.**

"You are the first person I tell this." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, we were never the best of friend, so in all honesty why you say all of this to me?" Kaya asked.

"Yes, we were never the best of friend, but you are the only one who understands Kasumi." Sasuke reasoned.

"So, it was all about Misty?"

"Yes, I found out something about her, but you may not believe me."

"Fine, let's hear it."

"Misty is the same Kasumi who 16 years ago?" Sasuke told her firmly.

Kaya stared at him seriously, her eyes clearly showed surprised and disbelief.

"That was impossible?" Kaya asked.

"I know don't how this was possible either." He answered shortly.

"Then, what do you base this on?" Kaya asked.

Sasuke looked away. "When I saw you fight with her, I was reminded of another fight that I also witnessed."

Sasuke turned to face her again. "I was reminded of a deadly spar I secretly witness between Kasumi and your mother."

Kaya eyes widened. "What that had to do with my fight with Misty?"

"Misty might be different from Kasumi, but they have the same form and movement that is impossible to imitate. And it couldn't be a coincidence either. You do know that no two people could have the same form and movement." Sasuke explained.

"Are you sure about that?" Kaya stated in disbelief.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

**Flashback ends.**

"No matter how much you've change. You're still the same Kasumi. Of course, I will recognize you."

"I don't want to meet you again, because I might fall for you again."

"I've admire you for so long, but it's time to move on."

"Hey, Sasuke. What are you muttering about? Get down here and spar with me."

"I am not in the mood."

"Stop being so moody!"

"I am not being moody, Mondo. Leave me alone."

"You really need a girlfriend. You know, I know this nice girl..."

"I AM NOT INTERESTED."

"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE IN CELIBACY FOREVER!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."

**Meanwhile somewhere else.**

A girl in ninja outfit was walking in the Banner Pass to reach Toran. She stopped and looked in front of her with surprise. In front of the entrance there stood a boy, as if to block her way.

"What are you doing, Tir?"

"I was waiting for you, Kasumi."

Kasumi laughed with hollow voice. "Isn't it ironic? 16 years ago I stood in your place to wait for you, now you're there to wait for me."

Tir stood there in silence only looked at her in regret.

"Do you think it's funny? Well, I am not." Kasumi sneered at him.

Tir knelt and bowed. "Please, forgive me."

"Shut up, I told you I don't want to meet you again." Kasumi told him.

"_I don't want to meet you again."_ Sasuke's voice echoed in her ears.

"I know I hurt you so much. Please, give me a chance to make up for you. I am really sorry for everything." Tir added.

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why are you apologizing to me?"_

"_Because, I hurt you. I am sorry for leaving Rokkaku 16 years ago." Kasumi explained._

Kasumi bit her lip to prevent her from screaming. Then, tears fell from her eyes. But, Tir was unaware of her state because he was still bowing.

"I just want you to be safe. I know it was selfish of me. But, you are important to me. I can't let the rune hurt you." Tir continued.

"_I am sorry." Kasumi said._

"_It's no use, you can't fix this." Sasuke told her._

"_I was selfish. I didn't mean this to happen." Kasumi continued._

"_It's still happen. It's no use to run away anymore." Sasuke replied._

"Am I just running away?" Kasumi thought.

Kasumi approached Tir and knelt in front of him. "I forgive you."

Tir looked up in disbelief. "Kasumi?"

"Did you expect me to say I won't forgive you?"

"Yes."

"Then, why did you bother to come?"

" Because, I don't want to feel regret again." Tir said while looking at Kasumi's teary eyes. "Would you give me another chance?"

"I am glad that you came after me. I would have feel regret too." Kasumi hugged him.

Tir looked shocked and confused.

"You owe me 16 years worth of courting, you hear me!" Kasumi shouted at him.

Tir widened his eyes and laughed lightly. He returned the hug and said. "Of course. Do you want to go on a date right now?"

"I have a sister to check up right now, maybe another time."

"Then, it's a start."

**The End**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction. See you again at my upcoming fan fiction.<p> 


End file.
